Sun Bird
by GusCGC
Summary: The first fanfiction of Papyrus and with a bit of luck not the last one. Questions like how did the basket with the baby was found and many others will be answered. Let s go! REVIEWS, please!
1. Beside the River

Author's note: The first Papyrus fanfiction, and hopefully not the last. A tribute to one big author and a great story that does not deserve to live in forgetfulness. Enjoy the ride and reviews and more than welcome!

A little summary for those who don't know this story: The mighty falcon god Horus has been trapped by the evil Seth and now Egypt is defenceless against the desert god who has not very good intention. To solve this, the gods choose a humble fisherman, a young boy called papyrus who after proving his courage, earns Horus sword and meets princess Theti, daughter of Pharaoh Merenre. Will our hero save Horus and come to know his true origins?

Papyrus is property of Gieter and Dupuis. The songs are property of the marvellous artist Gianna Nannini and Hans Zimmer.

* * *

**1. Beside the River**

The bright Ra shines over the land while most of the white sailed ships row down the Nile. The winds of the desert are strong but none of the inhabitants of this city can imagine what is taking place on a hidden side of the sacred river.

A man with a simple loin cloth carries a very precious treasure that he has rescued from the burnt remains of a village not from there. The priest knows he has little time before they come looking for him and that might put a very end to his mission but he is not afraid.

Between the tall papyruses, there is a raft hidden. He carefully puts the little creature inside and smiles at him. The current is starting to pull it away.

_"Hush now, my baby_

_Be still, love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember this river lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream"_

"Go now. We shall meet again when the time is right." The little hand lets go the adult one and the child disappears. Is time to go back now but not before sparing a tear or two. With that little boy goes all that remains of a once happy family.

_"Sai_

_nascono così_

_fiabe che vorrei_

_dentro tutti i sogni miei_

_e le racconterò_

_per volare in paradisi che non ho_

_e non è facile restare senza piu' fate da rapire_

_e non è facile giocare se tu manchi_

_aria come è dolce nell'aria_

_scivolare via dalla vita mia_

_aria respirami il silenzio_

_Non mi dire addio ma solleva il mondo_

_sì_

_portami con te_

_tra misteri di angeli_

_e sorrisi demoni_

_e li trasformerò_

_in coriandoli di luce tenera_

_e riuscirò sempre a fuggire dentro colori da scoprire_

_e riuscirò a sentire ancora quella musica_

_aria come è dolce nell'aria_

_scivolare via dalla vita mia_

_aria respirami il silenzio_

_non mi dire addio ma solleva il mondo_

_aria abbracciami_

_volerò_

_aria ritornerò nell'aria_

_che mi porta via dalla vita mia_

_aria mi lascerò nell'aria_

_aria com'è dolce nell'aria_

_scivolare via dalla vita mia_

_aria mi lascerò nell'aria"_

The Nile will soon deliver the baby, with a bit of luck, to a safe place. But for now, no more shall the boy know of his strange friend.

* * *

Short but very interesting.

Hope you like it.

Next stop: Long Lost


	2. Long Lost

Author's note: Is good to be back in the ring! I will soon update my stories and feel again the heat. Glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope more fan fictions of Papyrus. will be made. But now, let's enjoy this one.

Song by John Williams.

* * *

**2. Long ****Lost**

Some years have gone by since that day in the river. The baby has grown into a young man who has turned out to be the saviour of Egypt from the clutches of Seth. But that faithful day, that memory that seems so blurry is still in his head and Papyrus, that that his name, can forget that soft voice, that protection.

"_Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream"_

Who was he? And why did he saved him?

"In what are you thinking?" The princess is sitting with him. He has totally forgot about her. "You are not daydreaming, are you?"

"Why should I if that bothers the noble princess?" He teases her. Little frown but as quickly as it comes, as it quickly goes away. "I was just remembering." He then told her about the day in the river.

"_Hidden backstage,  
maybe I'm just afraid  
of being blown away__.  
__I'm going far from this place,  
you hear it, I'm send away  
without looking back,  
forgetting even my name._

_They hardly understand,  
I'm not who they think or try,  
hand over my very past.  
To dream the greatest feat,  
touch and feel the wind._

_I hope there is someone  
who can hear me cry._

_Please help me to find  
the S.O.S I left behind  
that keeps on calling me  
for a better way inside.  
I have been so strong,  
but I can't carry on alone,_

_I need you here.  
_

_Cuz I'm a question to the world,  
is it me or just a dream?  
They had tried to hide me  
in the deepest sorrow.  
But I will walk on my way,  
they don't touch me,  
I'm going to fly away.  
_

_My Heart beats like crazy,  
I can feel the sky is near.  
The world is still sleeping,  
but I sep on dreaming for me.  
In their words there are lies,  
I have finally defeated within."_

"So, this man saved your life." Now that was something new.

"Ever since we went into my parents village, I have been wondering about who saved me and why." Papyrus threw a stone into the water.

"Maybe that person just saw you and well, he couldn't just left a baby to die there." Obvious but does not answer the question.

"No, no. There was something else, I'm sure of it. That man knew who I was and saved me knowing that the soldiers would have killed me. He had a very good reason, but which one?" It was time to go back to the palace.

"Who knows. Best we turn in." The raft sails towards Thebes.

"I just hope he is OK wherever he is." Long sigh.

Inside the palace, everyone is getting ready to say goodbye to another peaceful day. Papyrus keeps wondering. That face is so familiar and yet, so strange. Is he going crazy?

"_I have loved, I have despaired,_

_I thought I could forget_

_But its taking me over._

_What is my heart going to say?_

_If I can no longer go back,_

_May I ask one last pray?_

_If you are coming back some day,_

_Please take me home._

_That smiles really suits you,_

_Your voice will do the rest._

_Any wish is granted,_

_Thus I have little to offer._

_Cry and stay, falling_

_Under damping sky_

_Like a beaten bird._

_As years have gone rounded,_

_I have almost forgotten_

_There was just a moment._

_I can't tell your name,_

_Why is it so hard to remember?_

_And with each teardrop,_

_I'm cursing over myself._

_The punishment for this,_

_Is for me to suffer days_

_In the longest evening_

_Without you been there._

_There will be strong bonds,_

_Even in the far distances_

_And that is the one_

_We have already chosen._

_If you ever come again,_

_At least smile for me again."_

"Is there anything wrong, child?" The wise Ratopher seems to have notice his troubled mind.

"Nothing serious." All right, he is not falling for that one. "Is just that I keep wondering about someone I once met."

"We meet many people during our lives and they leave unforgettable traces in our soul." Now that is deep.

"Well. He… I can't remember his face but I know he saved me from the fire in my parents village." Their eyes meet. "I wonder who he was and why did he do it?"

"That is something where I cannot help you." Pity. "But I'm sure you will find it out."

"Is sad that… Is someone who helped me and is lost in my memories." A soft hand is placed on his shoulder.

"He is not lost. He is with you as long as you remember." Time to go to sleep. "Sleep, my child. And fear no shadows." Ratopher watches him walk away and sadly sighs.

"_Hush now, my baby  
Be still, love, don't cry  
Sleep like you're rocked by the stream  
Sleep and remember this river lullaby  
And I'll be with you when you dream"_

The past is always there to face us. The people we have met are always there for us to remember.

* * *

Only the River Lullaby and the characters are not mine.

What is going to happen?

Who was that man? And why did he do it?

Next Stop: Blind Path


	3. Blind Path

Author's note: I really like to thank you for the kind reviews. Thank you ZeroFolle89, you cannot imagine how much I like the fact that we both like Papyrus and the gorgeus Gianna Nannini! Molto grazie! And to answer questions, I do use the cartoon version. I'm very happy to know that this fanfiction works.

By the way, Kishu and his loyal Catulo are mine from a novel about Egypt plus, the place they mention is from my works. Alcatraz al-qatras in Arabic.

Song belongs to Vânia Fernandes.

So let's get to work!

* * *

**3. Blind Path**

The court of the Pharaoh is normally a very busy place, more less like a bee home. Today, Merenre is receiving a special guest from a far country that comes as an embassador. A beautiful woman that plays the harp and studies nature, her long black hair is tied up and her beaming eyes had captured everyone´s attention.

With her a middle aged man carrying some scrolls. They both have a tanned skin but far from the egyptian´s.

"We are honoured to be in Thebes, your majesty. I´m Kishu and this is my assistant Catulo. We come from the land of the great Alcatraz, lord of the Northern People. Our lord bids you a long and healthy life as well as the blessing of the gods. He also sends this gifts." A few scrolls and a marvellous sword. "We will stay here to get to know your wonderful country so we can tell our people about it."

"Many thanks to your lord. And please, feel the warm welcome of the Egyptian people."

"We shall tell our king about your kindness."

"We have heard that you study nature, lady Kishu" Says the Grand Vizier.

"That´s correct. In our country, we please the gods by gathering and discussing the wisdom of our people and from other countries."

"Very interesting."

"Who actually are these people?" Whispers Papyrus.

"They come from a very far place. Alcatraz made up a peace agreement in the times of Seti." Tethi is pretty annoyed with his interruption.

"I have never heard of any Alcatraz"

"Is a great king. They say that in the flags and monuments of his kingdom, they put a bird with a yellow hood on his head flying over the sea."

"Not a word."

"Please, feel free to use one of the rooms inside the palace. Our temples will be honoured to receive you." Says Merenre.

"Thank you so much. We shall now take our things to our room." Kishu is quite beautiful, admits Papyrus to himself. The Grand Vizier takes them to the dormitories.

"Ratopher. Have you ever heard of this Alcatraz?"

"They say that his enemies fear him so much that during a battle, when they saw him riding towards them, the invading army ran away after letting him pass through."

"Now that is some story" The young man is impressed.

"It might not be true, my boy, but is an ally to keep close."

"And the yellow hood bird?"

"When the people of Egypt saw it the first time, they thought it was Horus, the Sun Bird. But apparently it is a sea bird that has been seen in the north flying into the water like an arrow."

"That I have to see it."

"I have never seen one myself, though some fishermen say they have seen some on the coast. If Alcatraz choose it, it was a for good reason." The wise man smiles. "The North People love the sea. Something we Egyptians don´t do."

"Apart from the fact that the god of the sea is terrible."

"Apart from that" They both sniggered.

"_Senhora do mar_

_Ante vós, me tendes caída_

_Quem vem tirar meia da vida e da paz_

_Desta mesa, desta casa, perdidas?_

_Amor, qu'é de ti?_

_Senhora do mar_

_Ante vós, minha alma está vazia_

_Quem vem chamar a si o que é meu?_

_Ó mar alto, traz pr'a mim_

_Amor meu sem fim_

_Ai, negras águas, ondas de mágoas_

_Gelaram-m'o fogo no olhar (Senhora do mar)_

_Ele não torna a navegar (Ele não torna a navegar)_

_E ninguém vos vê chorar_

_Senhora do mar_

_Quem vem tirar meia da vida e da paz_

_Desta mesa, desta casa, perdidas?_

_Amor, qu'é de ti?_

_Ai, negras águas, ondas de mágoas_

_Gelaram-m'o fogo no olhar (Senhora do mar)_

_Feridas em sal, rezas em vão (Rezas em vão)_

_Deixai seu coração (Deixai seu coração)_

_Bater junto a mim (Bater junto a mim)_

_Ai, negras águas, ondas de mágoas_

_Gelaram-m'o fogo no olhar (Senhora do mar)_

_Ele não torna a navegar (Ele não torna a navegar)_

_E ninguém vos vê chorar (E ninguém vos vê chorar)_

_Senhora do mar (Senhora do mar)"_

Papyrus is sure that Seth may have something planned for their new guests but for now, he wants to get to know this strangers. Ratopher knows it and smiles.

Over the walls of the palace a Northern Gannet makes a circle in the air before flying away.

* * *

Alcatraz is one of my favourite own characters.

And yes, the gannet has to do with the FF´s tittle.

Next stop: The Bird of Rain


	4. The Bird of Rain

Author´s note: The pride of a this job is when your stories work. . Is a great feeling, really. Again, grazie mille, Zero Folle 89, you make my day. I laughed hard with your comment about Theti. She is a spoiled princess, no matter if she is in love with the main character, she is totally SPOILED. And as for Kishu, I warn all readers that I have more than one ace on deck. So, you´d warned.

Songs are property of Mike Olfield, who inspired Alcatraz with his marvellous music, and again brilliant Gianna Nannini.

Let´s go!

* * *

**4. The Bird of Rain**

The day passes with the usual activities. Theti is quite disappointed as she expected Kishu to be "A Court Lady", someone who is in the royal entourage but no. She likes being in the garden, watching the plants, the animals and the people. Papyrus is happy because that makes the princess go mad but at the same time, he likes it because their guest is not like the usual people in the palace.

"Why are you angry, Tethi? She is not here to follow your father around" The boy plays sennet with he while Tiya, the princess of thieves juggles with some leather balls.

"I know but, she lives in a palace in her country and serves a king."

"That here that works like that does not mean that she does the same back in her home." Smirks the Nubian girl.

"Besides, she is just having a look at the plants and is very interested in our country. But not only in seeing the pyramids and the temples. But if that offends the noble princess."

"No but..."

"She is not doing anything strange or bad."

"I know we have met many possesed by Seth. But Kishu and Catulo are out of the question."

"All right."

"Papyrus seems to like her pretty much." Snickers Tiya.

"Is because there is something about her that is not like... She has this halo, or whatever, that makes me feel calmed, just like Ratopher. No other person has it, not even you, Tethi. Kishu is like, I don´t know, like my favourite shore of the river. Collected, peaceful and open."

"I must admit that for once, we have meet someone who is, well, nice to be with. I am not saying that Prince Minos and Anitti weren´t but..."

"Face it, they were from the royalty."

"All right, all right. I just hope Seth doesn´t try anything"

"Theti, don´t give them any ideas." Mutters Tiya.

Back in the palace, night is beginning to fall and stars shine in the sky. Papyrus is amazed to see Catulo and his lady using a vase full of water to examine the night sky while many servants comment about them.

"What exactly is she doing?" The boy asks Ratopher.

"Studying. She has explained that in her country, they do this every night when there are no clouds."

"That sounds so strange. Here the sky is always clear, or at almost most of the time. And yet, there is something magical in what they are doing."

"The North is a strange country, my boy, but its magic is uncanny. Even for me is strange and yet powerful."

"King Alcatraz is a mighty ally, Ratopher. Maybe we should start going to their country." Proposes Theti.

"It is a difficult journey and Alcatraz surely has many secrets that he does not want to share."

"Still, he has send us one of the members of his court."

"Yes, princess. But even Kishu keeps many secrets from us for a good reason."

"Well, maybe the noble princess could talk to her and ask her to share some."

"Papyrus. Is a good idea but there was no need of teasing me, By Isis!"

"By Horus, it was just a joke!"

"Evening, lady Kishu"

"Evening." She glances at the vase and writes something down. "I guess the stars are not of your interest."

"It depends. To which one you are looking at?"

"The Rider. In my country, Alcor, as it is known, is a raven spirit that the Rain God sends to bring news and bring the water down."

"A raven?"

"A black bird of this size. They say that ravens are God´s eyes. And tell when is about to rain. As the Northern Gannet tells when there is a storm on the sea or enough fish."

"_You're the one who's nearly breaking my heart._

_Had your chance, you just threw it all away._

_Living in a world that you could never be a part of_

_And never time to walk away._

_[ Chorus ]_

_You can't stay, no, you can't stay._

_You're no loser, there's still time to ride that train_

_And you must be on your way tonight._

_Think anew right through, you're a man in the rain._

_What's the use in hanging round these walls._

_Lamps are burning, but nobody's at home._

_There's a new day dawning as a cold rain falls_

_And now's the time to walk alone._

_[ Repeat Chorus ]_

_How's it feel when there's time to remember?_

_Branches bare, like the trees in November._

_Had it all, threw it all away._

_Now's the time to walk away._

_[ Repeat Chorus ]_

_How's it feel when there's time to remember?_

_Branches bare, like the trees in November._

_How's it feel when there's time to remember?_

_Branches bare, like the trees in November._

_[ Repeat Chorus ]_

_Threw it all away, threw it all away_

_And now's the time to walk away._

_[ Repeat Chorus ]"_

Time to go to bed but Papyrus again finds it hard. He keeps thinking in that missing person. Theti has told him to give it a rest but he is worried.

"What troubles you, my child?" Is Ratopher.

"Is just that I can´t stop thinking in what has happened to that person. And I have so many questions for him. So many things I would like to tell him."

"Perhaps you should stop looking with just your eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"Your memory knows the answers. Explore your soul. Somewhere inside, is your answer."

"I keep on searching." He sighs sadly.

"Go to sleep now. Tomorrow, the pharaoh will show Kishu the temple of Karnak and wants you to go along."

"Ratopher. Is just me or that woman has something that calms everything down? She is totally warm, collected, as if my troubles were gone."

"She has something. Kishu has a very special halo. Now, sleep, child. You won´t be able to do anything if you are tired."

The palace falls asleep when a beautiful voice begins to float chasing away all threats, curses and shadows. Seth will not try anything tonight.

"_Molti mari e fiumi_

_attraverserò,_

_dentro la tua terra_

_mi ritroverai._

_Turbini e tempeste_

_io cavalcherò ,_

_volerò tra i fulmini_

_per averti._

_Meravigliosa creatura,_

_sei sola al mondo,_

_meravigliosa paura_

_di averti accanto,_

_occhi di sole_

_bruciano in mezzo al cuore_

_amo la vita meravigliosa._

_Luce dei miei occhi,_

_brilla su di me,_

_voglio mille lune_

_per accarezzarti._

_Pendo dai tuoi sogni,_

_veglio su di te._

_Non svegliarti, non svegliarti ancora._

_Meravigliosa creatura,_

_sei sola al mondo,_

_meravigliosa paura_

_di averti accanto._

_Occhi di sole,_

_mi tremano le parole,_

_amo la vita meravigliosa._

_Meravigliosa creatura,_

_un bacio lento,_

_meravigliosa paura_

_di averti accanto._

_All'improvviso_

_tu scendi nel paradiso._

_muoio d'amore meraviglioso__"_

* * *

Again, thanks everybody!

Alcor is actually a star in the Orion constellation and yes, its name means "The Rider".

Thumbs up and reviews, please.

Next Stop: The Storm


	5. The Storm

Author´s note: I been doing some thinking and the story working so nice is going to chill up from here, if not it would be too boring. Again, thanks everyone for the kind reviews! More of my characters will appear and some of them up to no good.

Song are property of ME! Yes, is mine! And the gorgeous Lullaby of Creed.

* * *

**5. The Storm**

As days go by, Papyrus becomes more and more interested in the North and keeps asking Kishu questions. Somehow it helps him sleep the constant concern for his mysterious friend. Aker seems to be unwilling to attack but as night falls in the fourth night, the sky begins to darken.

Papyrus and Theti are enjoying the last remains of their game when something wet falls on the boy´s face.

"That is not fair."

"What?"

"You have poured water over my eye." Cries him.

"No, I didn´t."

"By Horus, then what´s this? Your royal tear?"

"I didn´t... Hu?" More water comes down and in just seconds, a huge deluge begins to fall while thunder and lightning cross the dark clouds. "By Isis! I have never seen anything like this!" They run for cover. There is nothing they can do except going to bed and wait for it to stop.

But why is it rainning so hard?

"_Seventh of January,_

_A pure heart and angel_

_In all the Iron Town_

_Was found lying dead sleep_

_While her family was aware,_

_Many children cried all loud._

_When angels cry,_

_Rain falls down in the city_

_Like a heavy iron curtain._

_Someone has died._

_**(Chorus)**_

_**God´s crying hard,**_

_**A child has died**_

_**And has departed.**_

_**It will never return.**_

_Years pass now away_

_In the snow again._

_The city is grieving_

_While many lives pass_

_And so do prayers._

_Something is wrong._

_Angels are crying_

_For each tree falling down,_

_For each star glowing out._

_Chorus (bis)_

_Flew away at dawn (Bis)_

_When God´s crying_

_Rain falls in town (to the end)_"

Theti walks to her room with a long sigh.

"I wonder if it will stop by the morning."

"I hope so. I go check if Ratopher is asleep and ask him." Papyrus walks to the wise man´s room. "Try to sleep."

"I will. Good night."

"Good night." He walks towards the other side of the corridor. He is about to knock the door when he hears some tossing and turning. Papyrus goes inside and sees the man sweating with a very grim expression. "Ratopher. Ratopher! Wake up!" He pulls gently from his shoulder.

"No, please. No. Not her." He mutters desperately in dreams. The boy is clueless. Her? Of who is he talking about?

"Ratopher! Wake up! Is me!" He finally manages to wake him up.

"Ugh! (Sigh) Oh, it´s you, Papyrus." The priest breaths with relief.

"Now that was some bad dream. Are you ok?"

"What? Yes, yes. As you say, is just a dream." He rubs his nape. The boy is not totally convinced but nods.

"Have you ever seen anything like the waters outside?"

"Hm?" Ratopher takes a look. "Ah, yes. Fear not for it was not casted by Seth. It is very rare here in Egypt but it is strange to have it just now."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, no. Don´t worry. You may go to bed now. I will be just fine."

"Really?"

"Fear not. If I need anything, I know where your room is."

"Ok. So, good night."

"Good night." The old man watches him leave and sighs sadly. Again the nightmare, his worst memory and this time, Papyrus was too close. The storm is stopping. Ratopher sighs.

In the corridor, Kishu has not missed a thing and watches the wise man´s door with eyes of understanding. She looks at the walls of the palace and spots a flocks of ravens that quickly fly away.

"_Hush my love now don't you cry_

_everything will be all right_

_close your eyes and drift in dream_

_rest in peaceful sleep_

_If there's one thing i hope_

_i showed you_

_hope i showed you_

_Just give love to all_

_Oh my love…in my arms tight_

_every day you give me life_

_as i drift off to your world_

_will rest in peaceful sleep_

_I know there's one thing that_

_you showed me_

_that you showed me_

_Just give love to all_

_let's give love to all"_

One of the ravens does not follow the rest and flies towards a well hidden cave where a huge creature is now fully awake.

"Well?" The roaring voice asks.

"He is in the palace, your blackness."

"Good. Now all we have to do is wait. And if you know who tries anything, you know what to do."

"Whatever the Master says." The raven flies away.

" (Yawn) Where is that flea bag? Bug Brain! Come over here this instant!"

"What is your command, thy Master of Night?"

"I want you to pick up Godot and fly to the castle for report. And use the water method. I don´t want you coming and going."

"Aye, sir." His servant fetches the white owl and they head for the palace.

* * *

Who is this dark creature?

And Ratopher´s dream?

Find it out with me!

Next stop: Those who come from the North


	6. Those who come from the North

Author´s note: To tell the truth, I am right now at a very important point of my life and if it was only me, I would love to write my books (the ffs of course) and that´s that, but it sadly cannot be for now. Anyway, thank you all for reading! And I say what I said at the beginning of this story, write more fanfictions of Papyrus, please! Fans are craving for them, so don´t be shy!

Song belongs to me! Jajajaja! Although it is based on Over my Head of The Fray. Also, I am listening to Demoni of Gianna Nannini. Let´s go!

* * *

**6. Those who come from the North**

Day breaks and Papyrus joins the Pharaoh, Theti and Kishu in their visit to the great temple of Karnak (Yes, it appear in the cartoon during Anitti´s visit). Catulo and his mistress are amazed by the great columns but they both hide a giggle when they watch both youngsters argue in a friendly way.

"Does your king make temples like this?" Asks the princess.

"No." Little pause upon seeing pride in the Egyptians face. "Alcatraz uses this kind of constructions for palaces, libraries and hospitals." Ten points for Kishu. "Our gods do not like such huge temples. Actually, the most beautiful are very small and usually are located in big forests."

"The greatest architect of our land is the great Sephiró. Expert in building fortress and using the water." Says Catulo.

"So, this place is no interest to you." Papyrus can see it.

"My dear boy, all things are interesting. Even when you have amazing things at home, you can´t never compare." Kishu´s words calm everyone down. "That is something I have learned from my journeys. Even my husband reminds me of it from time to time."

"Your husband?" Everyone´s surprised. Specially the Pharaoh. Catulo snickers, he probably thought that he could court his mistress (Merenre in love, check that out XD).

"Yes, he is one of the members of Alcatraz´s court and a well known gentleman. He always comes with me in my journeys, but this time he only comes to pick me up on his way to the East."

"Well, he must be a great companion. And a very wise man." Smiles the girl.

"Indeed. The Master loves travelling and meeting people as much as Lady Kishu." Catulo nods. They walk through the whole temple until it´s time to go back to the palace.

Back in the royal gardens, Kishu sees that Papyrus is a bit uneasy.

"What makes you so sad?" Asks the woman.

"No, well, hu... The truth is that..." He tells her the whole thing and she in the end gives a simple nod.

"I see."

"Do you think I´m overreacting?"

"If I were you, I would be as worried as you are but maybe the best thing to solve it is by cooling yourself down. You are too worried, too restless for something that is uncertain. Is normal but since it is not clear you shouldn´t lend it take over you. Is something over you, Papyrus. I can understand that your family is the only thing in this world that, well, helps you stand your ground and have a past. But maybe, you are trying too hard."

"_What a ride!_

_A time to forget I'm out of sight._

_That the past I long forgot is still inside_

_waiting to keep me alive for another day._

_As if heart beating wasn't enough,_

_they keep pushing you away to say it all._

_People think they got the right to say I'm out_

_but they don't know anything about my line._

_**I need a new day**_

_**over this city.**_

_**Stop being just a screen one**_

_**and become real.**_

_Once again, please._

_Be a stranger to myself so you guide me_

_out of the last holes inside I often found._

_Soft and easy to make it true to us._

_But what can I say?_

_Right now can't look in mirrors,_

_I am hanging from a thread, waiting to fall._

_My life is all so blurry at this point._

_Chorus (x2)_

_Suddenly, I realize how much I gone._

_My soul is empty and lets relief in._

_Show me a path and I'll be led_

_cause I have nothing to lose now._

_Find me elsewhere_

_where we can talk this on our way out_

_of this place where we have been lost._

_Chorus (x3)"_

"I don´t know what else to do"

"I know, but like we say back in the north, `_Keep it as cool and steady as ice_´ and you will come up with something."

"What is ice?"

"Silly me. Ice is water." The poor boy is clueless. "When it is very very cold, water turns into something very cold, tough and slippery called ice, and also into something more soft and white called snow."

"You mean that water can be, hu?"

"Solid and be in your hands without slipping away, yes it can. But only when it is very very cold." They both snigger. Ratopher smiles watching them from the corridor.

Someone very small, about the size of a hand, has neither lost any detail of the conversation. Piccolum has kept an eye on all the inhabitants of the palace and now, he can report to his master. He waits until the garden is clear to throw a little pebble into the pond. The large dark head of his Master comes into sight with his yellow menacing eyes focused in the little man.

"Well?"

"He is here all right. But he does not have that what you are looking for, Master."

"Did you registered his room?"

"Yes and no luck."

" (Roar)" The huge black creature is almost going to tear the walls of the cave apart. "It must be somewhere else. Keep an eye and if any of them can lead you to our treasure, follow him. You got that, bug brain?"

"Yes, sir." The figure disappears just in times as some guards come into the garden. They must have heard the roar. Piccolum sighs. How is he going to find... Hu? Papyrus is walking towards the wise man´s room. He better not miss this.

* * *

I promise action is around the corner.

Piccolum and his master belong to me as well as the other OC characters.

Next stop: The Home of the Lost


	7. Home of the Lost

Author´s note: We have a very long chapter ahead so I keep it for short. Things are going to get pretty ugly for our friends. I use the River Lullaby of the Prince of Egypt but one that is wonderful for this story is Mercedes Lullaby of Pan´s Labyrinth, composed by Javier Navarrete (Worth listening to it, trust me). And for the record, Ratopher is my favourite character.

Song belongs to Cat Stevens (GORGEOUS SONG!)

* * *

**7. Home of the Lost**

"Ratopher" Papyrus walks inside the priest´s room.

"How was the visit?"

"Wonderful. Are you feeling better?" The old man had not come with them.

"Yes, thank you. I just need some time on my own. Still worried, my child?"

"Yes, I am more relief thanks to Kishu but..."

"You should go to bed now. I´ll excuse you." Smiles Ratopher. "You need rest."

"Thanks." Papyrus goes to his room and tries to sleep but Bes is not generous today. He turns and tosses. Why are the gods punishing him like that?

"Where´s Papyrus?" Theti is pretty concerned.

"He is tired. I send him to sleep. He will be just fine in the morning." Says the high priest of Horus.

"He has being pretty restless these days." The Grand Vizier has also noticed.

"Do you know the cause, Ratopher?"

"Well, he..."

"Papyrus is worried about someone who saved him when he was little." The princess says without knowing what she has done. Kishu coughs and Catulo rolls his eyes. Pharaoh glances at his daughter. "He, uh, saved him from some hyenas. Yes."

"And why is he so worried?" Asks the monarch.

"Because he has no news about this person and he wants to thank him."

"I see." That was a close shaved, too close. The dinner goes on in silence and when is over, Merenre bids good night to his daughter. "Wait there, Ratopher." The priest is stopped in his tracks. "Do you happen to know who is this missing friend of Papyrus?"

"No, your highness."

"I see. I guess that he wasn´t saved from hyenas but from that fire the boy once mentioned."

"Are you afraid of something, milord?"

"No, just making sure. I hope Papyrus is up and well tomorrow."

"I will see to that. Good night." Ratopher bows and walks away leaving the pharaoh with Mesimonptu, the vizier.

"What do you make it of it?"

"Ratopher is not likely a liar but he is hiding something. Is true that we have no longer have to fear the cursed blood line but then again, I am sure that Ratopher knows more than us about the burning village."

"I was young and foolish back then. But Ratopher saved the heir of the cursed family, is high treason. Papyrus is not going to claim my throne but, if all this is true then Ratopher will have to answer many questions and I fear that this is far more deep than what we think."

"What are your orders?"

"This must not reach Papyrus nor Theti. As soon as you can, talk with Ratopher and tell him that... That."

"Yes, milord."

"And find as much information as you can."

Back in his room, the priest glances sadly at the Horus statue. His past is catching up to him and it might cost someone dear just like then. He cannot put this up. He cannot risk the lifes of... Someone is knocking the door. Is Kishu.

"Evening. May I?"

"Of course, my dear." Lets her in and she sits down.

"Am sorry about the dinner."

"You did nothing. Theti was unaware of the consequences."

"I should have intervened."

"It would only make things worse. Merenre is now in doubt. He knows I have something to do and that the prize might be an exile for life or who knows." He sits down sadly. After a long silence, the old man speaks again with an unusual tone. Like nostalgic. "What would you do for someone you love?"

"Anything"

"My thoughts exactly. Back then and now. But the gods had other plans for us. They died while I am still alive. The only two women that had meant more in my life, excluding Theti of course, are dead."

"And Papyrus has something to do with them."

"Yes. But is much more than that." He sighs. "One of those women was out my reach when she died but the other one... It was my fault. And I can´t do anything to change it. Only by protecting the boy, I can do amends." When they go back to bed, they both still wonder about love.

Kishu remembers then a little story inside a beautiful song and while everyone´s asleep, she sings with her angel voice. A love story between the Moon and a mortal.

"_A gardener's daughter stopped me on my way, on the day I was _

_to wed _

_It is you who I wish to share my body with she said _

_We'll find a dry place under the sky with a flower for a bed _

_And for my joy I will give you a boy with a moon and _

_star on his head. _

_Her silver hair flowed in the air laying waves across the sun _

_Her hands were like the white sands, and her eyes had _

_diamonds on. _

_We left the road and headed up to the top of the _

_Whisper Wood _

_And we walked 'till we came to where the holy magnolia stood. _

_And there we laid cool in the shade singing songs and _

_making love... _

_With the naked earth beneath us and the universe above. _

_The time was late my wedding wouldn't wait I was sad but _

_I had to go, _

_So while she was asleep I kissed her cheek for cheerio. _

_The wedding took place and people came from many _

_miles around _

_There was plenty merriment, cider and wine abound _

_But out of all that I recall I remembered the girl I met _

_'Cause she had given me something that my hear could not _

_forget. _

_A year had passed and everything was just as it was a year _

_before... _

_As if was a year before... _

_Until the gift that someone left, a basket by my door. _

_And in there lay the fairest little baby crying to be fed, _

_I got down on my knees and kissed the moon and star on _

_his head. _

_As years went by the boy grew high and the village looked _

_on in awe _

_They'd never seen anything like the boy with the moon and _

_star before. _

_And people would ride from far and wide just to seek the _

_word he spread _

_I'll tell you everything I've learned, and Love is all...he said."_

Meanwhile, a small group of men are heading into the palace and walk towards the bedrooms.

"Are you sure, Chepseska?" They glance at the Memphis priest.

"Of course, I am sure. The old man knows something and the orders of the Lord of Ombos were clear. Now, get going." They walk towards Ratopher´s room. "But we better be quick about it."

Papyrus has finally fall asleep when something rubs his shoulder. Something small that tries to wake him up. The youngster grumbles. By Horus, why can´t he get some rest? Whoever it is does not give up and finally, the boy opens his eyes. But he can hardly believe what he sees.

A small child with very big eyes, spiky hair and dog ears who is on his bed beside him.

"Oh, so you are finally awake. Great." He has a kid´s voice of course.

"Who are you and what are you..." The small creature covers his mouth and hush him.

"Quiet now. There are strange people in the palace." He jumps to the ground and peeks through the door.

"What?" Papyrus follows and looks too. A group of people with no good intentions are in the garden. "We must do something."

"No big deal but they must see us. Pick up your friends and come to Lady Kishu´s room."

"All right. Say, what´s your name?"

"Oops. Forgot that. You can call me Ko."

"Papyrus. Let´s go kick them out."

"You got it!" Nods the child.

* * *

Who is Ko? Is he a friend or foe?

Things are getting dark, folks. What is Chepseska up to?

What does Ratopher know?

Next stop: The Magician.


	8. The Magician

Author´s note: Yay! We are on chapter 8! Eight is my lucky number and its meaning is "The flowing of the universe, the equilibrium". I must admit that I laughed out loud with the comments of the last chapter. This is a very hard chapter to write but no matter cuz I´m inspired by the beautiful song "The Voice" of Celtic Woman that will appear from now on from time to time. What will happen in this clash between North and South?

Yes, folks. Things are getting interesting. Don´t miss the trail. I go fast now, but I will have to slow down cuz I have other fics to do.

Song belongs to Celtic Woman (A very recomended song, is gorgeous!).

* * *

**8. The Magician**

Is quite hard to get Theti up but the boy knows that they must hurry but the men of Seth try something. Once the princess is ready, they head for Kishu´s room where Catulo and his mistress are already up and prepared but there are two more people in the room. The little Ko and an old man of a long raven nose and long silver hair.

"Good of you to join. Did they spotted you?" Says the assistant.

"No. Who is this man?"

"Why he is the great Gen! Great magician that knows everything!" Smiles Ko.

"Now, now, my boy. I am afraid this is a not very good time to meet up but very bad things may happen if they capture the wise man." The magician has a raspy and gentle voice.

"What do they want this time?" He takes out the sword of Horus.

"Something that is actually not here but that must not fall in the hands of Seth. It is in the burned village but I cannot say the exact location."

"My..."

"Quiet now." Whispers Kishu. "Gen and Ko are old friends of mine, Papyrus. So you can trust them in this one. But hush now."

...

Piccolum sits on the back of Godot, the white owl and watches Chepseska and the others heading for the wise man´s room s when a sudden sound catches his attention.

A raven flies past the columns.

The little man knows that is not one of his master´s, then of who? The raven lands on the window of the room and Ratopher smiles. Is a friend and has come to help. A flock of ravens take over the corridor stopping Chepseska and the others in their tracks.

"Ok, now we got you." Papyrus comes out and is surprised to see all the birds.

"Oh no you don´t, little fisherman." There are at least four armed man with him. One of them checks the room. "Try anything and your friends pay the bait."

"Grr."

"I wouldn´t be so sure of myself, my dear sir." Smiles Gen in a mysterious way. "Someone has already been here before all."

"Hu! Lies."

"I like joking but when I am dead serious, I speak nothing but the truth."

"Boss, he is not here!" Is true! The room is empty.

"What the? Seth will punish you for tricking me!" He raises his arms. "Oh, Lord of..." He does not finish the incantation. A tremor runs down his spine and Aker´s. The ravens are cawing like crazy and before they can know it, some of the birds fly away, revealing a huge white wolf that snarls at them.

"Whatever you do, don´t move, Papyrus. You are in the presence of a god." Mutters Kishu in the boy´s ear.

The wolf snarls and jumps towards the intruders that vanish in a cloud of colourful butterflies leaving only Chepseska alive. The animal growls and runs away like the wind. The Memphitan priest also leaves in terror. It is then when the whole palace wakes up.

Piccolum smiles. Thank goodness! One of the gods has heard their calling and has act. But he never expected the Lord of the River and Forest Spirit, King of the Northern gods to appear. But is good. This means they soon will leave this land.

Godot hoots and starts flying away.

Time to tell the Master in person.

The Pharaoh is quite confused by the recent events. Might this proof that Ratopher is a traitor? What was that wolf and how did the priest disappeared?

"This is a very serious matter. Traitor or not, we have no proof against him." Whispers the Grand Vizier.

"Is true but then, why did he leave?"

"Milord, I am sure that whatever is the accusation, Ratopher is innocent" Says Papyrus.

"How can you be so sure? He disappears without leaving a trace and we have reasons to believe that years ago, he betrayed Egypt." Merenre is at the edge of anger.

"Why would he? He is more loyal than a dog."

"You have no proof of his innocence, Papyrus. And you may be also involved in this."

"What do you mean?"

"Father."

"You are guiding yourself by random facts, milord." Speaks Gen bringing peace to the room. "You need stones to make your house not sludge."

"He is right, milord."

"Very well, but who can give me his word that you are not in cahoots with Ratopher?" Silence.

"My word, your excellency." Kishu steps forward. "And woman or not, my word is as good as anyone in this room."

"Even better than all the people in this room" Catulo´s whisper catches Papyrus´attention. What does he mean?

"You are not Egyptian, madam. That is an inconvenience." Says the Vizier.

"Then, I also give mine." Gen steps forward. "Egyptian or not, we both tell the truth."

"Very well. Papyrus. You shall leave now and find Ratopher. If you find evidences of his guilt or innocence, you shall bring them forth. Let this be written." The Pharaoh rises. "Take also in mind that your own life is at stake."

"Yes, milord." He bows.

"Father, I shall go too." Says Theti, for the old priest is like a father to her. The young man smiles.

"No. This mission is for Papyrus alone." Merenre will not allow it.

"Ouf!" Kishu is quite angry and does not hide it back in her room. "That childish, self centered... (Snarl)" She spots Papyrus in her door. "I am sorry, child. It tried my best."

"Thank you all for helping but I must leave now. The problem is I have no idea where to look. I know that the burned village is one place but..." He sighs. "I could always run but that won´t change a thing. It might got things worse."

"Listen, my boy. You are no coward and I am sure that you will put this through. (Sigh)" She suddenly spots the Northern Gannet flying over Thebes. "And I know just the way to do it." She goes to the corridor and whistles with all her might. The bird then, starts heading for the palace but on the way it enlarges and becomes a creature never seen before in Egypt.

A long white feathered dragon with the golden hood and beak, that lands on the courtyard, scaring all the guards away.

"Wow! Wha-Who?"

"This is Alcor. Remember the Rider I told you? Alcor is the mount of the Rain God and his messenger. He can also appear as rain or a raven when not a Northern Gannet. He will lead you to your friend." Kishu bows and the dragon bends his head. The boy swallows his fear and bows too. Alcor smiles and the woman helps him get to the neck. The fur feathers are soft and have a strange touch. Like thousands of wet needles tickling into his skin. "I shall be keeping an eye on you." She smiles. Papyrus is dying to know how did she did that, but better leave it as a mystery. Kishu gives him a sweet kiss on his forehead. The boy goes red. It feels like a mother´s goodbye kiss. The dragon turns around and soars towards the river while dark clouds cover the sky.

_I hear your voice on the wind_

_And I hear you call out my name_

_"Listen, my child," you say to me_

_"I am the voice of your history_

_Be not afraid, come follow me_

_Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

_Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long_

_I am the force that in springtime will grow_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the future_

_I am the voice, I am the voice_

_I am the voice, I am the voice_

Kishu smiles. Everything will be just fine.

* * *

I hope you really liked the chapter.

Quite more long than others, hey?

The dragon was inspired by the music video of In the Beginning-Let there be light by Mike Oldfield.

Where is Ratopher and why did he left?

Can Papyrus prove his innocence?

Next chapter: The Forest


	9. The Forest

Author´s note: Told you I would take my time. Anyway, let´s cut to the chase. Most of the characters in this chapter belong to me. And YES! Things are gettin quite scary! Will our hero make it?

Song belongs to its rightful owners.

* * *

**9. The Forest**

For a long while, Alcor flies over the Nile until they reach a very foggy area and within it, a very dense forest. No need to say Papyrus thinks in the Forbidden Forest where he met Theti but this one looks different. The dragon leaves him on the ground carefully.

"This is where we have to part ways, little man. But fear not. I shall come if you need me and you have a good star watching over you." Smiles him. "A path in the jungle will lead you to what you are looking for. Good luck."

"Thanks for everything." He watches Alcor fly away. "I hope there are no forest genies in here." He starts walking for a long time until he feels somebody behind. No one is there but a large shadow that passes by. The boy shudders and goes on, not seeing a pair of eyes watching him with a cold stare. After some hours, Papyrus is breathless and hungry. Where is that path and how...? A fruit hits his head. "Hey, stop that." A monkey coos from the top of the branches and squeaks a few times. "This is not funny, you heard me? I have a friend to save so stop that." The animal climbs down and lands on a closer branch. Is a very small monkey and looks very friendly. "I am sorry. I just... Lost." A small pulls from his arm and leads him. "You want me to follow?" The monkey goes slowly until they reach a very ancient ruin. It is getting pretty dark, time to rest. "Well, I must say this is a curious place to stay." He starts up a fire while his little new friend brings food. "Gee, thanks. Maybe I was too rude with you."

Aker is not very happy about this and sends some of Seth´s hyenas to chase down the boy. The boy sleeps while the monkey stays awake. When he sees the beasts coming, he starts squeaking like crazy, waking up the boy.

"Wait, what? By Horus!" Upon seeing the beasts, Papyrus takes out his sword and takes down a few but they are too many. The monkey screams, throwing sticks and stones at them until a loud roar is heard. The boy then sees a large animal. It looks like a lion but much bigger and with no mane. The hyenas cower while the "monster" takes them down one by one. When it is only him and the creature, Papyrus stares at his sharp fangs. He has no escape. The animal smells him and roars but the boy decides to stay his ground. A louder roar but again, he tries his best to stay in the place. A sound catches their attention. Is a raven and it lands in front of the beast and caws a few times. The "monster" snorts loudly, roars and walks away in silence. "Thank you both." The boy lets the bird fly to his shoulder. "I just hope Seth goes to sleep as well." The monkey pets the raven for a while and they go to rest. No harm will come tonight as tomorrow, they have a long journey ahead.

"_Wee-ooh wim-o-weh. Wee-ooh wim-o-weh.  
Wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh  
o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-weh.  
Wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh  
o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-weh._

_In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight.  
In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight._

_Wee-ooh wim-o-weh.  
Wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh  
o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-weh.  
Wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh  
o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-weh._

_Near the village, the peaceful village, the lion sleeps  
tonight._

_Near the village, the quiet village, the lion sleeps tonight._

_Wee-ooh wim-o-weh. Wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh  
o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-weh.  
Wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh  
o-wim-o-weh o-wim-o-weh o-wim-weh._

_Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling, the lion sleeps  
tonight.  
Hush, my darling, don't fear, my darling, the lion sleeps  
tonight._

_Whuh whuh whuh wim-o-weh. Wee-ooh wim-o-weh wee-ooh  
wim-o-weh wee-ooh wim-o-w"_

A white owl lands on a branch and after making sure, everything´s all right, flies away.

* * *

Short chapter for longer to come.

Who is this monster?

Next Chapter: The Memory of the Gone


	10. The Memory of the Gone

Author´s note: This is a quite busy week for me but i haven´t forgot about you guys. So here we are. Chapter Ten! Quite a long journey if you ask me but I hope all goes well. More of my characters enter the place and lead us to discover what is hidden in the sands of Egypt.

Songs belong to Within Temptation and Gianna Nannini.

* * *

**10. The Memory of the Gone**

The city of Thebes is still covered with dark clouds and much to the Pharaoh´s dismay, an epidemic has taken over the place. Lady Kishu puts her best skills to help but they both know that Merenre has angered the gods and the solution of it, is up to Papyrus but also in the pride of the "Living God".

The rain starts falling heavily and Kishu dances with thousands of birds around her. Why did Merenre do it? Is he so afraid of the past? Why can´t he see that only by forgiving, he can have peace?

"_In this world you tried,_

_Not leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way,_

_I pray to the gods let him stay._

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_And now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments,_

_Imagining you here._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_In silent whispers, silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try,_

_To find my way back in this life._

_Hope there is a way,_

_To give me a sign you're okay._

_Reminds me again it's worth it all,_

_So I can go home._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments,_

_Imagining you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories,_

_I see your smile._

_All of the memories I hold dear._

_Darling you know I'll love you,_

_Til the end of time._

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments,_

_Imagining you here._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_In silent whispers, silent tears._

_All of my memories..."_

Meanwhile, Papyrus wakes up from his sleep. The ruins are now more clear with the sunlight. But his biggest surprise is to find a blanket covering him. He even can swear that someone was watching over him during the long night.

"I wonder who was it. Hm. This looks like a temple or something like that but there are no statues of Ra or anything. Strange." He starts to walk around the place. "Why could that be?" Papyrus glances at the raven on top of a branch while the monkey runs through the ruins.

"Because this is not Egyptian, is it?" Says a voice. The boy sees then a tanned skin girl dressed with colourful rags, holding a tambourine and smiling to him. Her hair is dark but her skin isn´t as dark as Tiya nor his.

"Who are you?" It can be one of Seth´s minions.

"Easy there, Papyrus. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have when you were asleep." True. "My name is Kerí (Candle, Candela) and I am just here to help you. Follow me!" She runs towards a part of the ruins and the boy runs behind her until they reach a large wall with paintings. "Do you remember what Kishu said? Their gods do not need large temples nor gold or brilliant gems."

"So, the People of the North build this place."

"Yes. That´s correct. They use places like this to tell stories so that others can always remember and tell others." That makes sense. Reading the pictures, Papyrus can now see the story. "Once upon a time"Says the mysterious girl. " The gods bestowed the king of Alcatraz with a golden chain that will represent the alliance between gods and people. The king sworn to protect it and so did the gods but during the visit of a foreign ambassade, the jewel was stolen and came here to Egypt. The gods were so angry that they punish the people but seeing where the chain had ended, they send several missions to retrieve it. Then, a few years ago, a kind hearted Egyptian and his family found the chain and were determined to give it back but it disappeared during a big fire. And since then, the search has been in vain."

"Well, that makes sense. But does it have to do with me?"

"Think, Papyrus. Is not so hard to tell."

"Ah. The fire! The family lived in the burned village!"

"Exactly. And trust me, it has a lot more to do with you. But first, you must find it where you met your strange unknown friend. There, you shall know the truth." She is gone.

"By Horus! What a strange girl. The place where I met my strange unknown friend...Hm" He glances at the raven who lands on his shoulder and rubs against him. "There is only one way to find it out. Let´s go!" The monkey shouts with joy and leads the out towards the river while Kerí´s shadow watches him from behind.

"Good luck, Papyrus!" She vanishes.

"_Molti mari e fiumi _

_attraverserò, _

_dentro la tua terra _

_mi ritroverai. _

_Turbini e tempeste _

_io cavalcerò, _

_volerò tra i fulmini _

_per averti. _

_Meravigliosa creatura, _

_sei sola al mondo, _

_meravigliosa paura _

_di averti accanto, _

_occhi di sole _

_bruciano in mezzo al cuore _

_amo la vita meravigliosa. _

_Luce dei miei occhi, _

_brilla su di me, _

_voglio mille lune _

_per accarezzarti. _

_Pendo dai tuoi sogni, _

_veglio su di te. _

_Non svegliarti, non svegliarti ancora. _

_Meravigliosa creatura, _

_sei sola al mondo, _

_meravigliosa paura _

_di averti accanto. _

_Occhi di sole, _

_mi tremano le parole, _

_amo la vita meravigliosa. _

_Meravigliosa creatura, _

_un bacio lento, _

_meravigliosa paura _

_di averti accanto. _

_All'improvviso _

_tu scendi nel paradiso. _

_Voglia di amare meravigliosa_"

* * *

Gianna as always GORGEOUS!

Should I make a sequel after this one? Is up to you!

Cheers.

Next stop: The Shadow of the Moon


	11. The Shadow of the Moon

Author´s note: Sorry if it took me so long. I have a very bad flu and is hard to write with such running nose and headache. Anyway, I am so glad that the story is working so fine. Small chapter to visit Kishu and see how things are in Thebes.

Song belongs to Gianna Nannini (As always, marvellous) and Celtic Women.

* * *

**11. The Shadow of the Moon.**

Kishu checks Theti´s temperature, she is improving thanks to her medicines but Merenre is still with his wires crossed. All because the rains started after Papyrus departure. The man surely is one sad case.

Night falls and rain keeps on falling. The woman walks outside. No matter how pissed off the pharaoh is, she goes on with her work. And besides is kinda late so the best thing for now is a lullaby so they can all rest for a while.

"_C'era una casa nel fondo del mare_

_Piccolissima piccolissima_

_E lì bambina guardavo nuotare_

_Piccolissima piccolissima_

_C'era bambina nel fondo del mare_

_Lei dolcissima lei dolcissima_

_In una casa guardava annegare_

_Lei lentissima lei lentissima_

_Apriti cielo torna il sereno_

_Culla le onde tiraci su alla fine dei cieli_

_Alla fine dei cieli_

_C'era una volta una luna e cadeva_

_Velocissima velocissima_

_Creava cieli nel fondo del mare_

_Brillantissimi brillantissimi_

_Apriti cielo torna sereno_

_bacia le onde tiraci su alla fine dei cieli_

_alla fine dei cieli alla fine dei cieli alla fine dei cieli_"

The clouds softly go away and the stars shine again. The Northern Gannet flies again over the palace. Seems like Papyrus is doing well for now but they must keep an eye on the young man.

Once the rain is gone, thousands of birds fill the courtyard and surround the lady that dances with such grace that not even the best priest nor artists in Egypt can do it better.

One of the birds is her friend, the white barn owl with golden back and a red cross on her head. She will soon again take flight to watch over the young man.

Merenre watches from the distance such beautiful scene. Now he is really really sure that he is in love but he will never have her love. (TOO BAD MISTER XO)

"_I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name_"

"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice

The wise Völupsa shall never let anything happen to the boy and knowing how much Merenre fears a coup de etat, he shall receive no wise words from her and so, the barn owl takes flight in her cloud of ravens.

* * *

The Völupsa was the woman who could tell past, present and future in the Viking era. Actually there is saga called like that talking about the end of the world and the new life afterwards.

Hope you like it!

Next stop: Hellhounds


	12. Hell Hounds

Author´s note: I feel much better today. And so, the story goes on. Poor Papyrus does not know the full extent of the problem. But he will soon find it out. Thank you all for your concern. Next week, I hope to be up and kicking! Song belongs to the wonderful movie of Sensei Miyazaki, Spirited Away

We are about to meet a very peculiar character so stay tuned!

* * *

**12. Hell Hounds.**

After hours of walking, Papyrus gives out a smile. The river! They made it at last. And judging by the shore, they are very close to the burned village. The monkey squeals with excitement. But the raven is flying in circles and cawing nervously. Before they can prevent it, some armed men come out from the papyrus in the shore.

"Well, look who´s here. The humble little fisherman. You are lucky that we want you alive. Otherwise, we could kill you right here." They surround the boy. "And don´t try anything, or the old man gets it." Papyrus swallows. Do they really have Ratopher? The raven pecks the head of the man before having to duck a sword blow. With anger, the bird flies away while the monkey has to run for his life.

"By Horus! You are nothing but murderers."

"Leave the sword, boy. And come with us without trying anything. Then you will see the old man." The boy has no other choice but to obey. If he wants to save Ratopher, is his only chance. He puts the sword in the ground gently. A blow hits him from behind and his world goes dark. "Leave the blade there. We only need the boy." They grab Papyrus and head for the ship where Chepseska is waiting.

Once they are gone, the monkey comes out of his hideout and follows them, but not before waiting for some friends that come out of the woods. Just the first one has six glowing eyes in his face but his fierce appearence is no impediment for him to take the sword and carry it in his jaws. The whole pack behind him sets out to follow the boat that goes towards the burned village.

Better leave the bad guys to get cocky.

XXXX

Papyrus opens an eye. All around him is white but as things get clear, he listens to a huge waterfall that is very near. And what is more strange, there is a big white and black cat looking at him with his amber eyes.

"Yo!" Says the old feline and Papyrus shouts in surprise. The boy runs blindly until he reaches the edge of the building, seeing then that he is on a strange house suspended over a huge waterfall in a place he has never seen and jumping will surely kill him. "Will you please calm down and listen? I have things to talk to you." Says the cat moving his long staff.

"Who are you? Did Seth send you? Did.." He realizes he does not have the sword with him.

"Will you just let me talk, kid?" He is old but is not going to let some boy talk to him like that. Papyrus keeps on trying to stay away so the cat hits him in the head with the staff. "That´s enough." Big sigh. "Now. Will you be so kind to sit down and listen?" He obeys. "Thank you."

"Who are you and where is my sword?"

"I have many names. But you can call me Neko and we are even, Papyrus. And as for your sword, you will soon get it back but not here. This is my home and I do not allow weapons."

"Am I dead?"

"Nope. You are just knocked out. Those men have taken you into a ship but your mind is here. I called you in order to talk about a few things." He takes down a teapot that hangs from the staff.

"That figures. But, Ratopher is on that ship, I have to..." Another staff hit on the head.

"Don´t tell me you really fall for that one." Which means that...

"You mean..."

"He is on that ship as much as I am a dog." They were lying. Those monsters. "Anyway, can we go now to the point?"

"Yes. By Horus! If he is not there, where?"

"You´ll see. But now, let´s just have tea and talk. I am too old to be running around."

"How old are you?"

"Why, I am a god, you silly boy!" Almost hits him again. "The problem is that things in Egypt are far too bad, even for me. Maybe your gods think this is only a matter of finding the lost jewel but it is not. Anyway..." The cat opens a little bag full of something similar to pita bread. "Want some?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." The boy is quite hungry. While he eats, Neko giggles to himself. He is so much like his grandfather at his age. Perhaps, Ratopher was right and Papyrus can fix this problem. "Ok. Since you were beaten so hard by those guys, how about if I give you a lesson or two? A friend of mine can help us with that. And in exchange, I will tell you things about your grandfather."

"You will?"

"If you can touch my tail with the staff I am going to give you, I will." The cat points his furry limb that looks like a brush, all white with the edge in black. "Is a promise." He crosses his chest with one of his claws.

"Then let´s do it." This makes Neko smile. No doubt about it now, they are the same. When that boy first came to learn meditation, he was also very lively and headstrong. This makes Neko happy.

"_Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart_

_may I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart._

_So many tears, of sadness, uncountable through and through_

_I know on the other side, of them,I'll find you_

_Every time we fall down to the ground, we look up to the blue sky above_

_We wake to its blueness, as for the first time_

_Though the road is long and lonely_

_and the end far away, out of sight_

_I can with these two arms, embrace the light_

_As I bid farewell, my heart stops, in tenderness I feel _

_My silent empty body begins to listen to what is real_

_The wonder of living, the wonder of dying_

_The wind, town and flowers, we all dance one unity_

_Somewhere, a voice calls in the depths of my heart_

_keep dreaming your dreams, don't ever let them part_

_Why speak of all your sadness or of life's painful woes_

_Instead let the same lips sing a gentle song for you_

_The whispering voice, we never want to forget, in each passing memory_

_Always there to guide you_

_When a mirror has been broken, shattered pieces scattered on the ground_

_Glimpses of new life, reflected all around_

_Window of beginning, stillness, new light of the dawn_

_Let my silent empty body be filled and reborn_

_No need to search outside, nor sail across the sea_

_'Cause here shining inside me, it's right here inside me_

_I've found a brightness, it's always with me."_

While they wait for Neko´s friend, the cat explains to Papyrus that they are in the Superior Haven, world of the very first gods and stars of the sky. The waterfall brings the water for the rains and the River God. And if he is a North god. Well, Neko is a god for all people. They probably can´t tell who he is just by the word Neko (Cat) but he is very important. After all, he was born in the Fire Ocean and has watched over the world since its very first day.

* * *

Neko is the father of the god of Cats and yes, has many things to tell us.

What does he know about Ratopher? And Papyrus grandfather?

Who was that student? And who is this mysterious friend?

Be right back at you!

Next stop: The top of the world


	13. Top of the World

Author´s note: Zero, Smart as paint you are, lad! But there is much more in this area. In the first episode, if you listen carefully in French dub, the Grand Vizier says "You vanish him ten years ago". That got me wonder. And in another one, when they talk about the burned village, Ratopher blames himself. Hehehehe. Can you guess what I mean with all these? Anyway, Gen and Ko are back in the scene and not only to cheer us up. Who is Neko´s friend?

Song is property of NightWish.

Let´s go!

* * *

**13. Top of the World**

Chepseska is quite pleased. He has followed Aker´s instructions and now, they are heading towards the burned village where they will find the lost treasure. And above all things, they have the boy. What can possibly go wrong?

Gen and his assistant have been following Papyrus very closely leaving Catulo and Kishu to deal with the flu. The magician is quite relaxed, even knowing there are armed men waiting on the boat, they both are ready for the challenge but is best to wait for night fall.

"Are you sure it will be fine, Gåte sir?" Says the little one.

"Fear not, Ko. But we must be careful to not be spotted." He sits down. The ship has stopped in a bank. Probably to give rest to the crew. Chepseska is being too careless. "Have you brought what I told you?"

"Yep. Right here" He brings a small bag with Gen´s inventions.

"Good lad. Now we must wait for the sun to hide." They spy the several men aboard. After a while of waiting, dark begins to grow when Gen spots a raven flying towards the deck. "What the?" The sailors laugh at it and seeing it keeps trying to get inside, one of them shots an arrow hitting one of the wings. The poor bird flyes away and finally falls like a rock on the shore near Gen and Ko.

"Hakase..." Mutters the boy.

"I know, I know." Without being noticed, they pick up the raven and cure his wing. "It seems like he is going to fly to the moon."

"What? Really?"

"April´s Fool!" Ok, that was a very silly joke. -_-´

"Gen sir."

"All right, all right. It was just to break the ice." The magician takes out a small bottle hidden inside his robes and pours some drops on the injure. "And now, watch." After a few seconds, the bleeding stops and the wound is gone. "Tadaa."

"Wow! You are amazing."

"I learned from the best. And since it has been a long time since we last set a foot on the village, I say we take this one nice and slowly." The sun is disappearing. "Perfect. Now lets play hide and seek. How about it, Ko?"

"Yay! My favourite game."

"_Riddler Riddler ask me why  
The birds fly free on a mackerel sky  
Ask me whither goes the wind  
Whence the endless tick-tick stream begins_

_Make me guess if the earth is flat or round_  
_Set a guessing if fantasies are unbound_  
_If tales aren't just for children to see_  
_That it's peace if sleep walks with me_

_As you wish_  
_For kingdom come_  
_The one to know all the answers_  
_You think you dwell in wisdoms sea_  
_Still sweet ignorance is the key_  
_To a poet's paradise_  
_Challenge the Riddler and you will see..._

_Riddler Riddler ask me why_  
_All mothers beneath the Earth and sky_  
_Hold their children's hands for a while_  
_Their hearts forever - yours and mine_

_Make me wonder what's the meaning of life_  
_What's the use to be born and then die_  
_Make me guess who's the one_  
_Behind the mask of Father and Son_

_As you wish..._

_For nature hates virginity_  
_I wish to be touched_  
_Not by the hands of where's and why's_  
_But by the Oceans' minds_

_As you wish..."_

XXX

Papyrus is breathless.

Neko is too fast for him and there is no way he can touch that bushy tail of his. He is about to give up when they hear someone coming in.

"Aha. There you are. What took you so long, old boy?"

"I was making sure that Gen was getting things right." Through the door appears a very old man with a gentle smile. Who is this man and what does he mean? "Well, Papyrus. Ready to learn what hides behind all?"

* * *

Hahaha

You will have to wait a bit more.

Gåte means "Riddle" in Norway.

Gen and Ko to the rescue!

Next stop: Riddle


	14. The Riddle

Author´s note: As a matter of fact, Ratopher in "Le Renoncement de Papyrus" tried to save the village from the Pharaoh´s wrath and because of that, he was vanished. He doesn´t actually say it, but we can clearly see that he regrets not being able to save the village.

This days I am doing very deep studies about my books and the theology inside them. I must admit that I surprise even myself. Perhaps one day, you will get to know it. Some of it will appear here in a very "light" version to not drive anyone crazy. As always, thanks Zero!

Song belongs to Within Temptation.

* * *

**14. Riddle**

A drop hits the men on the deck are surprised when drops begin to fall and then a storm starts to catch on them. Chepseska is speechless. What is this magic?

The wind is banging the whole ship and carrying it down the river towards the burned village but at this rate, it will sink before they can reach it. The Lord of Ombos is powerless against this roaring blizzard. Who is causing it?

Piccolum and the raven fly over the ship and watch Gen and Ko who had decided to go to the village, perhaps to wait there. Ah! There is his Master! He must have left the cave since there is no sun. And seems pretty decided to sink that "toadstool". Wonder where the kid is. Wait! The raven that Ko saved is trying to fly and heads for the ship. That birdbrain must have gone crazy. The Master will surely have him for breakfast.

"We should fly to Earth." Croaks Conn beating his wings.

"I know, I know. But what about that crow?" Asks the little man on his back.

"Not my problem."

"Conn, we must make sure it makes it alive. He was with the boy. We cannot just leave cuz it is not your problem"

"All right, all right." He flies towards it. Before they can reach it, a dark shadow grabs it first and heads for the inner part of the ship. "Great. Now we have the boy and that birdbrain inside. Just great!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the house of Neko they had felt the storm and actually is pouring. The old man sighs. Perhaps, they should take care of that before anything.

"Well, who are you?" Asks the boy.

"I have many names, my boy. One of them is Burygris. Here I am known among other nick names as GottGeht."

"And Sobek saying my name was weird."

"But like I said, I am known by one name depending on where and what I am doing." He says.

"It has sense. Well, shall we?"

"Of course but, that conversation you are expecting will have to wait for the ship is in great danger."

"How did you? In danger?" The boy lowers his staff.

"Yes. And because of that, is better if you save yourself now and we will talk some other time. Very soon, I promise."

"Very well. But how do I get out of there?"

"Look for the bird who has helped you along. My friend, the Riddler, shall help you."

"And the sword?"

"Trust me."

"Ok. And your promise?" Papyrus looks at Neko.

"I will wait for you and call when its safer. A god´s promise is bound" The cat nods.

"Then, all right." The boy is quite disappointed. Seems like he will have to wait to have his answers but at least, he knows that it won´t be so long as before.

"Good luck, my boy. I shall be watching closely." The old man blows and a soft breeze carries the boy away and back to his body.

"_I can see_

_When you stay low nothing happens_

_Does it feel right?_

_Late at night_

_Things I thought I put behind me_

_Haunt my mind_

_I just know there's no escape_

_Now once it sets its eyes on you_

_But I won't run,_

_Have to stare it in the eye_

_[Chorus:]_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_No more denying, I've got to face it_

_Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_If I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground_

_It's all around_

_Getting stronger, coming closer_

_Into my world_

_I can feel_

_That it's time for me to face it_

_Can I take it?_

_Though this might just be the ending_

_Of the life I held so dear_

_But I won't run,_

_There's no turning back from here_

_[Chorus]_

_All I know for sure is I'm trying_

_I will always stand my ground_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in (I won't give in)_

_I won't give up (I won't give up)_

_no more denying, I got to face it_

_won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_if I don't make it, someone else will_

_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_no more denying, I got to face it_

_won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_if I don't make it, someone else will_

_stand my ground"_

When Papyrus opens his eyes, he is lying on the ground of a closed room in a ship that keeps on moving like a branch hit by the wind. It seems like they are really in danger as the old man said.

Hu? Someone is coming in. Chepseska!

"All right. What did you do?"

"I did nothing. You are trying the steal from the Northern gods so they punish you."

"Don´t be stupid. Those gods know nothing of me." The ship shakes harder, something has just crashed against them. Something very big. "I will have my word with you after I am done with this nuisance."

"Whatever you say. Maybe Pharaoh is too merciful with you but this gods will not be so." The man leaves with a big frown. "No wonder he always does things wrong." The boy has a look. There are two guards at the door. No use in fighting without a weapon. Hu? In the growing shadows of the room, six red eyes glow. "Ok. If Seth wants it, he´ll get it."

"Don´t say useless words, boy." The creature steps out of the darkness. It is a huge dark wolf with six eyes and pretty long legs. "Is what fools do when they are cornered." He is carrying a raven in his jaws so gently, the bird is not scared of him. The canine puts the bird gently on the ground and sits down. "You must be the owner of this." He is also carrying the sword, with the scabbard hanging from his neck. "He told me you were here." Glances at the raven.

"You are ok." Papyrus takes up the bird gently after putting the sword back in his shoulder. "I guess you are not Seth´s."

"Nope. I am one of the hounds of the Rain god. My name is Fenr, but they also call me Hyle. Well, shall we be going?"

"Yes, please."

"Get on my back. We must leave this nut shell at once." The wolf howls and runs towards the wooden door, taking it down without much effort. The guards run away and they reach the upper deck where Papyrus breaths hard.

"By Horus, what is that?"

* * *

Piccolum´s master shows himself at last!

Who is the Riddler?

Will our friends make it out of the storm?

Will they find out the answers?

Next stop: Darkness


	15. Darkness

Author´s note: This episode is a real challenge to write. Not only because it is full of action but also because it is hard to capture in words. So I keep it for short. For the record, Aker and his henchmen have pissed off very short tempered forces and they are about to find it out which ones.

Huhuhu, I can´t wait. Yes, one of the dialogues is Shere Kan´s from The Jungle Book.

Thanks Zero and thanks Endling for his outstanding deviantart. Songs belongs to Within Temptation, Capercaillie and Fredrika Stahl.

* * *

**15. Darkness**

Several thunders roar over Thebes and Merenre fears the worst. Kishu glances at the clouds. She knows Aker has really messed up to the bottom. That rumble can only come from one god and when he goes mad, you better run as fast as you can cuz he knows nothing about talking things out.

The king of the Dark Realm hates the sun but above all things, he hates being pissed off. No doubt that he was send to retrieve the Jewell but maybe he also wanted to have the boy for himself. Or something worse than that. Only the Riddler can help Papyrus out of this one before he torns apart everything before him.

"Papyrus, please. As soon as you can, get out of there."

"_We've been seeing what you wanted, got us cornered right now  
Fallen asleep from our vanity, might cost us our lives  
I hear they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind_

_When we start killing_  
_It's all coming down right now_  
_From the nightmare we've created,_  
_I want to be awakened somehow_

_When we start killing it all will be falling down_  
_From the Hell that we're in_  
_All we are is fading away_  
_When we start killing..._

_We've been searching all night long but there's no trace to be found_  
_It's like they all have just vanished but I know they're around_  
_I feel they're getting closer_  
_Their howls are sending chills down my spine_  
_And time is running out now_  
_They're coming down the hills from behind_

_When we start killing_  
_It's all coming down right now_  
_From the nightmare we've created_  
_I want to be awakened somehow_

_When we start killing it all will be falling down_  
_From the Hell that we're in_  
_All we are is fading away_  
_When we start killing..._  
_When we start killing..._

_I feel they're getting closer_  
_Their howls are sending chills down my spine_  
_And time is running out now_  
_They're coming down the hills from behind_

_The sun is rising_  
_The screams have gone_  
_Too many have fallen_  
_Few still stand tall_  
_Is this the ending of what we've begun?_  
_Will we remember what we've done wrong?_

_When we start killing_  
_It's all coming down right now_  
_From the nightmare we've created_  
_I want to be awakened somehow_

_When we start killing it all will be falling down_  
_From the Hell that we're in_  
_All we are is fading away_  
_When we start killing..._  
_When we start killing..._  
_When we start killing..._"

Papyrus is horrified.

It is a dark beast, a strange looking reptilian that breaths fire and whose skin is hard as gold with two yellow eyes burning with anger. Some of the parts of the creature are like made out of a dark thick fog that can disappear when is hit. Only his size is more than comparable to one of the pyramids. That monster can´t be Seth´s, it´s far more worse.

The bird chirps between his arms. The raven is trying to move his wings again.

"Take it easy, little fellow. You can´t fly now." Touch his head softly. "We have to get out of here."

"That is easy to say." Grumbles Fenr. "But I wasn´t expecting Darkness to come."

"Who?"

" (Loud roar) I heard that, little man." The dragon speaks letting out a big screen of smoke. "You do not know me?"

"Should I?"

"All men know me and fear me, little man. For I am the king of the Obscure, Guardian of the Dark Realm. If you do not know me, then we might have a problem." Tears apart a part of the ship with his black claws. "But I am sure that you will be a nice child now and start running for your life."

"You don't scare me. I won't run from anyone."

"Ah, you have spirit for one so small. And such spirit is deserving of a sporting chance. Now, I'm going to close my eyes and count to ten. It makes the chase more interesting... for me. One..." He closes his eyes and Papyrus gets down of Fenr´s back. Piccolum gulps. This can´t be good. "...two...three..." The boy takes out his sword. "...four..." The boy prepares himself. "You're trying my patience. Five, six, seven, eight, nine, TEN!" In just seconds, the jaws are open and closing to eat the boy alive. Fenr pulls from him and the dragon pulls away the mast. The sailors jump to the water. Papyrus knows that if he stays, this monster will surely eat him with one single bite. But can he do?

Fenr bites one of Darkness long whiskers before being threw overboard. Now the boy is all alone with this creature. God or not, there is no doubt why people fear him so.

"C´mon, boy. This way." Something pulls from the boy´s arm leading him away. Darkness moves and trashes the whole ship. Papyrus falls into the water and holding the bird against his chest swims towards the shore of the burned village but the currents keep on pulling him to the bottom of the river. Then again something carries gently the boy to safety. Papyrus is too tired but opens his eyes and sees a naughty looking young man with ash and mud covered skin smiling at him. "You are lucky, my tanned skin brother. My mistress likes you and because of that, you shall live." He gently puts the fisherman over his back without effort and carries him to a more safer spot. There they wait for Darkness to move away back to his cave. Piccolum makes Conn fly over the strange man to tell him that all is safe. "Rest now, my little friend. We don´t want you to catch a cold." He sees then Gen and Ko running towards meet them. "I shall watch."

"How good of you to come." Says the magician.

"Just on time, as always."

"The Riddler told me where you were and I came as fast as I could. The Mistress was very worried. But he will be fine now. I shall tell Helm and the others to go fetch something." He whistles and a big flock of ravens land in a nearby tree. The man speaks the birds language with ease and they fly away. "That should do it."

"Hey." Whispers Papyrus. "Can you help him?" The bird is cawing in pain.

"Sure. But you must rest now. Is getting dark and we must remain unseen." The boy closes his eyes hearing how soft and gently the man talks to the injured crow. Danger is over.

"Darkness was surely mad."

"Perhaps but because this young man has to do with this little punishment."

"How are we going to find the jewell?" Asks Ko.

"We shall see." The man smiles upon seeing that Fenr and his pack are gathering around their fire to watch. "For now, I had sent Bragi to tell Madam."

"Then we shall all rest."

"_I was no more than three days old  
Too young to speak too young to count my toes  
I think of fields where I might run  
This mortal twilight I've been plucked from_

_Up here we have no goals_  
_You tear your hearts, you claw your souls_  
_I wonder at this life that passed me by_  
_But still I smile_

_Although I'm not with you down there_  
_I sit alone up here and stare_  
_It's me my name is Claire_

_Claire in Heaven_

_I wait for my next life patiently_  
_I'm in no rush because of what I see_  
_It's hard for me to understand_  
_I gaze from poisoned sea to poisoned land_

_Up here I see a new tomorrow_  
_Your world's not round your world is narrow_  
_For me I just had a while_  
_But still i smile_

_Although I'm not with you down there_  
_I sit around up here and stare_  
_It's me my name is Claire_

_Claire in Heaven_"

The biggest raven heads for Thebes where calm has come back. Bragi, leader of the flock, lands in the garden where Merenre is talking with Kishu.

"How is she?"

"She is fine, your majesty. I have just been to her room where Catulo is watching over her and she is sleeping in peace." Smiles the woman.

"Thanked be the gods, and you of course."

"May I ask something?"

"Of course"

"Why did you put such death burden over Ratopher? I know you want Papyrus alive but, what about the priest?"

"Is not your concern but since you are saving my child, I guess I owe you. Very well, then." He breaths deep. "I once vanished Ratopher for disobedience." That he something he regrets. "It was a big mistake. He was away from the Court for ten years and Aker became the priest of my court." That surely must have been a tough time with that megalomaniac in charge. "But the gods were merciful and Ratopher came back when Papyrus saved the kingdom for the first time." Not hard to tell that the old man had something to do with the boy´s appearence. "And now, is just that... I fear he might be in terms with the cursed blood line."

"If my lord forgives me but, that is the most stupid excuse I ever heard. And I have children myself and hear excuses each day. You have the most loyal and faithful friend in the world, who wouldn´t give you up, not even for immortality itself. Although I must say he deserves it better than most. You can´t just kick him out for some unlikely fear you have. It is amazing that even after ten years of exile, he forgave you and not only that. All those years, he watched over you and still he does. If you kick him out now, not only my king will know but also you will seal your own doom."

"Ratopher is always there when a need a friend or advise. He surely hates me now. And I don´t blame him for it."

"He doesn´t, that I can swear it over all the stars. But you must stop being so full of pride. You are a king and kings use their heads, and they know how they can trust. Fear is not in their vocabulary and much less something like what you have done."

"I just hope he and Papyrus make it back safe."

"We shall see to that."

"Thanks for everything, milady. Now I know why Alcatraz appreciates you so much and send you here." He walks away.

"Let´s just hope that those are not just words." She smiles and Bragi lands on her shoulder. "What news does Ariel send? Did everything went well?"

"Yes, milady." He tells her then all that has happened.

"Good. You have done a great job, Bragi. Rest now, my old friend. We have a long day tomorrow." She goes to the princess room and smiles upon seeing her asleep.

"I am glad you talk things out with him." Says Catulo.

"We all make mistakes, my friends. The thing is to learn from them and get up with a smile."

The stars are shining brighter than ever now that the storm is resting.

"_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

_how I wonder what you are?_

_Up above the world so high ,_

_like a diamond in the sky_

_When the blazing sun is gone,_

_when he nothing shines upon,_

_Then you show your little light,_

_twinkle, twinkle all the night._

_Then the traveller in the dark,_

_thanks you for your tiny spark,_

_He could not see which way to go,_

_if you did not twinkle so._

_In the dark blue sky you keep,_

_and often through my curtains peep,_

_For you never shut your eye,_

'_till the sun is in the sky._

_As your bright and tiny spark_

_lights the traveller in the dark,_

_Though I know not what you are –_

_twinkle, twinkle little star."_

* * *

And here we are!

I hope the chapter is OK.

Getting closer to the finish line.

Next chapter: A Mother´s Lullaby.


	16. A Mother s Lullaby

Author´s note: I am glad to hear that the last chapter was a success. We shall know continue towards the final stage of our story. Ariel comes from the Tempest, of course, but this is my version and much more surprises await. So let´s go.

Songs belong to Celine Dion, Eric Clapton, Hans Zimmer and Gianna Nannini (YES!).

* * *

**16. A Mother´s Lullaby.**

A new day arrives and it seems like the storm is giving Thebes a break. Even so, all the citizens are nervous. The flu is still at large and many mothers come to the palace with their kids. Catulo and Kishu supervise other doctors in order to attend more patients.

Some don´t trust a stranger to treat their children but are more than surprised when they see her humming a soft tune that makes the kids relax and smile (Mercedes Lullaby from Pan´s Labyrinth, don´t miss it). Merenre remembers then that she said that she was mother herself. No doubt why children feel so comfortable in her hands. Still, that is not the only surprise for all of Thebes is asking for the High Priest of Horus.

Kishu doesn´t hide a smile. That proofs that dismissing Ratopher now could have severe consecuences. But they must now keep an eye on Papyrus and make sure that he does not fall ill. Maybe is time for an old friend to come up to the stage.

"_I pray you'll be my eyes_

_And watch her where she goes_

_And help her to be wise_

_Help me to let go_

_Every mother's prayer_

_Every child knows_

_Lead her to a place_

_Guide her with your grace_

_To a place where she'll be safe_

_I pray she finds your light_

_And holds it in her heart_

_As darkness falls each night_

_Remind her where you are_

_Every mother's prayer_

_Every child knows_

_Need to find a place_

_Guide her with your grace_

_Give her faith so she'll be safe_

_Lead her to a place_

_Guide her with your grace_

_To a place where she'll be safe_."

When Papyrus opens his eyes, he is all alone. He expected to be with that strange looking man or perhaps with Neko but he is in a strange place full of burned houses and smoke figures that appear and disappear.

What is this place?

He starts walking but does not know where to go. Where has he end this time? Wait, that is the sound of the waterfall, he must be near Neko´s lookout but how to get there?

"You seem a bit lost." Says a smokey and gentle voice. Papyrus sees then a big cat smiling down to him. His fur is as black as the night, except for a white spot in his chest and his huge amber eyes. "I dare say, for being the source of this hell you surely are more lost than a fish in the desert"

"The source? What do you mean and who are you?"

"Like all gods, I have thousands of names" He disappears and reappears on a nearby roof. "But my friends called me the Riddler." This cat must be the one the old man talked about. "And you are the source because this is your memory."

"You mean this really happened?"

"Yes but if we don´t get out quick, we might vanish with it." A sudden shouts alarms Papyrus. Some strange looking men are heading to get him. They don´t look entirely like humans and that only makes them more terrific. The boy takes out his sword and manages to hit them before starting to run. He then realizes that this is his village, burning to the ground and that those monsters are really Pharoh´s guards. The young fisherman decides to head for the river.

"Riddler, where are you? Where should I go?"

"Stop whining, child. For the only way to make it out of this place is by silencing the doubts of your heart. That question that has been gnawing your inner parts for so long must have at least some light to curse away this place. Let your instinct prevail. Pursue the shadow." He again is gone. Seems like he will have to do this alone. What did he mean with the shadow? Hu? A shade like person runs towards the ruins of a house where a woman lies dying. The boy breaths hard. He has never seen something so... What´s the word? No matter, it is already grasping his heart like a tight fist. Near her, a man lies dying. She probably has lost everything. Papyrus lets out a few tears.

"_Would you know my name _

_If I saw you in heaven _

_Will it be the same _

_If I saw you in heaven _

_I must be strong, and carry on _

_Cause I know I don't belong _

_Here in heaven _

_Would you hold my hand _

_If I saw you in heaven _

_Would you help me stand _

_If I saw you in heaven _

_I'll find my way, through night and day _

_Cause I know I just can't stay _

_Here in heaven _

_Time can bring you down _

_Time can bend your knee _

_Time can break your heart _

_Have you begging please _

_Begging please _

_(instrumental) _

_Beyond the door _

_There's peace I'm sure. _

_And I know there'll be no more... _

_Tears in heaven _

_Would you know my name _

_If I saw you in heaven _

_Will it be the same _

_If I saw you in heaven _

_I must be strong, and carry on _

_Cause I know I don't belong _

_Here in heaven _

_Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven_"

The sounds of the guards and the slaughter bring the mysterious man and Papyrus out of their trance. The man gently grabs the little boy and runs towards the river. The young boy follows trying to ignore all the shouts of past enemies that haunt his mind in this strange place. They run as fast as they can until they reach the river where a raft awaits hidden in the night. The boy´s heart stops dead.

"_My good and tender son_

_Don't be frightened and don't be scared_

_My son, I have nothing I can give _

_But this chance that you may live _

_I pray we'll meet again _

_If He will deliver us _

_Hush now, my baby _

_Be still, love, don't cry _

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream _

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby _

_So I'll be with you when you dream _

_River, o river _

_Flow gently for me _

_Such precious cargo you bear _

_Do you know somewhere _

_he can live free? _

_River, deliver him there..."_

The raft is carried away and so the vision disappears leaving Papyrus alone in front of the great waterfall, looking at Neko´s lookout. He has not discover his saviour´s face but that moment. That instant was so deep, that the boy no longer cares for his identity or meeting him. Only prays for his well doing and that the gods give him a place among the stars for his action.

The Riddler reappears and smiles.

"You know, child? Sometimes is not so important to give thanks to that person when he already knows you are grateful. The meaningful thing is to not forget them. No matter if we don´t don´t know who they are."

"I think I know what you mean."

"Which is good. Now, let´see how can we get you to the lookout." He vanishes into the thin air and reappears just a few metres from him. "Coming?" Papyrus walks towards him.

"_Ogni tanto mi sorprendo _

_un po' t'invento un po' ti dai_

_Ogni tanto perdo il filo forse non ci sei_

_non hai nome chi ti crede fiore di ninfea_

_Duri un attimo_

_Ogni tanto fai spavento_

_prendi tutto e non ti fermo_

_Amor che nulla hai dato al mondo_

_Quando il tuo sguardo arriverà_

_Sarà il dolore di un crescendo_

_Sarà come vedersi dentro_

_Quando quest'alba esploderà_

_Sarà la fine di ogni stella_

_Sarà come cadere a terra_

_Ogni tanto mi sospendo foglie al vento vengo da te_

_Sei celeste melodia, tutto cambierai, per un attimo_

_Amor che nulla hai dato al mondo_

_Quando l'estate arriverà_

_Sarà il dolore di un crescendo_

_Sarà come riaverti dentro_

_Ogni tanto penso a te_

_Sposti tutti i miei confini_

_Amor che bello darti al mondo_

_Amor che bello darsi al mondo_

_Quando quest'alba esploderà_

_Vivrò nel fuoco di una stella_

_per lasciare con te la terra_."

* * *

Hope you like this one.

How will they get to the tower?

What will Neko reveal?

Next stop: Inside Stone Walls


	17. Inside Stone Walls

Author´s note: I am so happy! The story is doing great and I am leaving for London on Thursday. That actually means too that there will be no more ffcs until I am back from the holidays. So I will give you this chapter as a special Easter present. And do not think Gen is just there as a supporting character, he also has many secrets to tell. But let´s cut to the chase and you will see.

Thanks to Akeli for her wonderful dragon deviantart. Songs belong to Celtic Woman, Within Temptation and David Rhodes (Storia de una Gabbianella).

* * *

**17. Inside Stone Walls**

"How are we going to get across?" Asked Papyrus glancing at the lookout.

"Be patient. We are waiting. But meanwhile, don´t you hear the wind?" The Riddler sat down.

"What do you mean?"

"Hush. Listen carefully." Insists the cat and the boy hears then voices carried in the strange air of the place, flowing in the waters of the waterfall and going back to the sky in the roaring steam. Papyrus can tell that one of them is Gen´s, other is Ko´s and the third one... Who´s that?

"Who is talking?"

"Someone you should listen to."

_"I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name_

_"Listen, my child," you say to me_  
_"I am the voice of your history_  
_Be not afraid, come follow me_  
_Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_  
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
_I am the voice that always is calling you_  
_I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_  
_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_  
_Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long_  
_I am the force that in springtime will grow_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_  
_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_  
_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_  
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
_I am the voice that always is calling you_  
_I am the voice_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_  
_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_  
_I am the voice of the future_  
_I am the voice, I am the voice_  
_I am the voice, I am the voice"_

Gen is the first to talk.

"I guess that now we can finally talk, you remember me, right. The last time we met was after the fire."

"Yes, I do remember."

"Hakase is very good at recognizing people." Says Ko.

"Ko my dear, no one can forget a face like his."

"Nope."

"After the fire..." Speaks the unknown person. "So many things happened, and so fast that each time I remember is like a nightmare holding back till dawn."

"Wow, that is deep."

"Caro, hush now."

"Just for the record, but I wasn´t there." Says the voice of Ariel.

"Is true. But let me see if I remember."

XXXX

After what happened, I was summoned by Merenre in the palace. They knew nothing about what had really happened, but then, I was sure that I was sentenced. That day, the pharaoh showed no mercy. I was exiled, vanished for disobedience to the crown. I knew Aker had something to do with it. My heart sank. For I knew that Seth had corrupted the man to the very core.

And so, I went to the temple.

"Ah, yes. (Snicker) Inside stone walls, secrets are best hidden." Says Gen.

That I guess. Perhaps it was my fault for summoning Aker before the fire in the first place but, maybe even I couldn´t have prevented what that once brilliant man of the gods had become. He had our fights in the past but that was totally out of my understanding and so, I was decided to find him. He couldn´t care less about my fate. Aker seemed proud, happy in a cruel way. I was devastated. We were once friends and now, enemies to the bitter end. And not only him, but many of his followers that I knew well, were also happy about my exile. Some of them even offered me to join Seth in order to save myself.

I refused.

I had refused to accept the sentence of Pharaoh, I couldn´t sold my soul just for the sake of saving it from something I knew I had done for a good cause. And so, we battled.

_"Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish I had other choices  
Than to hurt the one I love_

_What have you done now?_

_I know I'd better stop trying_  
_You know that there's no denying_  
_I won't show mercy on you now_

_I know I should stop believing_  
_I know that there's no retrieving_  
_It's over now_  
_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_  
_But now you are slipping away... oh_  
_What have you done now?_  
_Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?_  
_There's a curse between us_  
_Between me and you_

_What have you done (x4)_  
_What have you done now_  
_What have you done (x4)_  
_What have you done now_

_Would you mind if I killed you?_  
_Would you mind if I tried to cause you have_  
_Turned into my worst enemy_  
_You carry hate that I don't feel_  
_It's over now_  
_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_  
_But now you are slipping away... oh_  
_What have you done now?_  
_Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?_  
_There's a curse between us_  
_Between me and you_

_What have you done (x4)_  
_What have you done now_  
_What have you done (x4)_  
_What have you done now_

_I will not fall_  
_Won't let it go_  
_We will be free_  
_When it ends_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_  
_But now you are slipping away... oh_  
_What have you done now?_  
_Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?_  
_There's a curse between us_  
_Between me and you_  
_(x2)"_

The gods had other plans for both of us. I lost that battle and while I was lying motionless, something inside was asking for a swift death. I waited then. Not knowing if that desire will come true. Until I opened my eyes. I was outside Thebes. Alone. And I knew that for a long time, the light I once believed in was now gone. It was then when we met.

"Yes. And I was sure of one thing. That we both had seen the darkness falling over the world."

Yes. But what good could we bring as outcasts? None. That is why I asked you that favour.

"To walk the one thousand miles."

That was my wish and I only kept one regret in my heart. One I can now release like a bird when it´s ready to fly.

"And that will do the miles, my friend. It will."

"_Un volo breve ma bello, questa vita mia  
Ma nessun rimpianto si porta via.  
Queste mie ali contro il cielo blu  
Oh niente al mondo era più bello che volar lassù._

_Ma sono triste perché: perché io non ci sarò con te  
Tu mi cercherai: e io non ci sarò per te._

_E prego che amici veri ti aiutino  
Fino a che sarai cresciuta tu _

_Perché se io non posso più  
Volerai tu... volerai tu... volerai tu..."_

* * *

Who is talking?

What is the mile?

Answers after Easter!

Cheers!

Next stop: The Flight


	18. The Flight

Author´s note: Hi, everybody! I had a great time in London and I have visited Paris, Oxford and Canterbury this Easter! Sadly, when I came back this afternoon I got the worst news I could expect. My granny died while I was away. I went to visit her the day I left and now, I feel like shit. So from now on, this fic is dedicated to her. For being the most wonderful, funny and unpredictable granny I could have.

Songs to Lifehouse and Gianna Nannini (Perfect for such sad moments).

* * *

**18. The ****Flight**

Papyrus breaths deep. Is that Ratopher or his unknown friend? What happened after he was vanished? After challenging Aker? Why hasn´t anyone told him all this. His heart burns in anger. He wasn´t just chasing a ghost but also so many lies. Is not fair! Ratopher should have told him. He should have...

"He didn´t have to." Says a mighty voice.

"Who´s speaks? Show yourself!" The boy takes out his sword. He turns around looking for it while a shadow rises up covering him and the Riddler whose eyes were popping out of his head with surprise and fear. When Papyrus sees the shade, turns towards the river, gasping with disbelief. "By all the gods."

"Oh oh." The creature roars loudly. "Goodbye." The cat vanishes into the thin air. The huge white dragon is not to be taken lightly. His deer antlers are tree like along with the wolf ears, it looks so wise and yet terrible and powerful. The poor fisherman falls into his knees.

"I see you have been taught well, child. And no, I am Not going to eat you." The boy is speechless. This god can read his heart, his very thoughts. "I can know what you are thinking because I rule over all the living creatures, Papyrus. I am the River in the Sky, the Forest Spirit, the Judge over Life and Death. I created from the tiny ant to the mighty divinities that look after Egypt."

"Oh, Lord of Creation. Please, answer my question. Why has been all this hidden from me? Why can´t I know what happened?"

"You are worried about the one who saved you. I understand that but this was all kept from you because you were not ready and because many dark matters are hidden in the past that will now come back to find a possible solution. You will be involved but only if you really care about those implicated."

"Tell me, I beg you. Why all these riddles? What is this mile?"

"I am the mile."

"What?"

"I am the mile, my boy. I am the Mile in the Sky, the long rope, the constellation Egyptians relate to Taweret, Greeks to the Dragon and Chinese to the Turtle and the Celestial Emperor. I am Etamin"

"Ah."

"That´s right. I am the star of the horizon, the always present. When you walk the mile, it means you walk through the mysteries of life and death."

"Then, the thousand miles..."

"Is the journey to wisdom, child. But Neko´s student is still doing it, he has not yet finished it. He walked up the waters of this my river, my body but never reached the end."

"Why not?"

"Because he said he had things to do. Important people to his heart had need of him. But we both agreed that he would finished the journey when the time was right."

"Both agreed? He talked to you."

"He was walking over my back, don´t forget that. He walked for days, weeks, when he was not crossing the lands of Egypt and other countries, I could felt his footsteps on my spine. Until one day that he stopped. I knew he had been introduced to the mile by the wizard Gen who was one of the first ones to walk it entirely. So I was surprised that he had stopped. He told me then about you. About what the gods of Egypt had said in a prophecy. And I could tell that his heart was at stake. We made then a deal. One of our agreements was that he would give back the jewell and I would let him walk again over my back."

"Then, that it was you that night with the ravens and the wolf."

"I have many shapes. My brother, the Rain, The Emperor, the oldest of my children and myself; only us have the right to bear the one thousand names. We have one that no one knows and that is secret, like all the other divine creatures and spirits. Like you, child. A name that you don´t know but that is your heart."

"And... does the student know it?"

"That is his own thing to know and he will tell you, not I."

"I wanted to ask Neko about my grandfather. But I can hardly follow his tail."

"The promise is still there, child. Remember what he told you, a god´s promise is bound."

"I remember that."

"And I also keep mine." He rises his long and mighty body made out of water, silver scales, horse mane and wolf-rooster paws. There, the boy saw a cross in the chest. The sign of a promise. "I know the burden inside your heart, the sadness... Is a mighty feeling but there are more powerful ones like friendship, compassion and love. Your loved ones are always with you, Papyrus. The heart is a weapon that cannot be easily be defeated. And inside it, you shal find the courage and that what you miss so much." He bends the head and the boy lands his forehead in the god´s.

"_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking._  
_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._  
_You are the light to my soul._  
_You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._  
_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._  
_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away._  
_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_  
_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need_  
_You're everything,everything_  
_You're all I want your all I need_  
_You're everything, everything._  
_You're all I want you're all I need._  
_You're everything, everything_  
_You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

_And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_  
_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_  
_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?"_

Papyrus lets his tears down and for a while, they remain silent. When the boy is more calmed, the dragon becomes water and flies around him before carrying him over his head towards the waterfall.

Grabbing the antlers, the young man fells his heart pound. As they fly towards the mist that hides the earth of men, he feels more light hearted, a bit more relieved. Maybe he has begun to understand everything behind it.

"_Molti mari e fiumi _

_attraverserò, _

_dentro la tua terra _

_mi ritroverai. _

_Turbini e tempeste _

_io cavalcerò, _

_volerò tra i fulmini _

_per averti. _

_Meravigliosa creatura, _

_sei sola al mondo, _

_meravigliosa paura _

_di averti accanto, _

_occhi di sole _

_bruciano in mezzo al cuore _

_amo la vita meravigliosa. _

_Luce dei miei occhi, _

_brilla su di me, _

_voglio mille lune _

_per accarezzarti. _

_Pendo dai tuoi sogni, _

_veglio su di te. _

_Non svegliarti, non svegliarti ancora. _

_Meravigliosa creatura, _

_sei sola al mondo, _

_meravigliosa paura _

_di averti accanto. _

_Occhi di sole, _

_mi tremano le parole, _

_amo la vita meravigliosa. _

_Meravigliosa creatura, _

_un bacio lento, _

_meravigliosa paura _

_di averti accanto. _

_All'improvviso _

_tu scendi nel paradiso. _

_Voglia di amare meravigliosa_."

The River God smiles to himself. There is so much to tell, so many things are about to happen. He just hopes that his little boy makes it well and kicking.

Egypt and maybe so many others need it that way.

* * *

Sad day but I hope the chapter went well.

Thank you all for reading, Ronan Hardiman for his gorgeous song The Dawning and Akeli.

Happy Easter!

Next Stop: Cracked Mirror


	19. Cracked Mirror

Author´s note: Thanks for your concern! I feel better now. I am thinking in making my own Papyrus third season, with your help of course. The story is coming to the final stage and I hope I can give it a proper ending and the following stories... I only wish I can make them true to the original and fresh. Besides, writing fics helps me a great deal. My dedications and best wishes for Off White, a comic that ROCKS!

Songs belong to Michael Tolcher (One of my favourites! Don´t miss it), Within Temptation and Evanescense.

Papyrus now needs all of our cheering! Let´s go!

* * *

**19. Cracked Mirror**

The wind blows strongly, taking away the mist inside the boy´s mind who finds himself near the remains of a small camp fire. He is alone. Gen and the others are making sure that Chepseska does not come closer. Of the hounds, only Fenr is left and glances at the boy with a strange looking. Apparently, something is disturbing him. Papyrus gently puts the raven in a leather bag that Gen has left for that purpose and walks towards the huge wolf.

"Well, here we are. The question is where can we find the jewell." Wonders the boy. Fenr does not answer and growls towards one part of the village. "Guess this will not be easy. Best we do this without being seen." He puts a hand on the black rump and the wolf starts walking. After a while, they hear the voices of some of the men that were on board. "That is one great perception." Fenr shows his fangs. "Hush now. We will take them down once we have what we are looking for."

"Well, look who is here. The brat of the gods." Just great, again the men who captured him the first time. "You are in big trouble, kid."

"By Horus, don´t you have anything better to do?" Takes out his sword.

"This time we won´t let you run away. Without a leg or two there shall be no problem."

"I am sorry but I like my legs where they are." The fight starts and the boy shows the skills he has gotten with Neko but seeing they must flee, he jumps to Fenr´s back who barks and bites before starting to run followed by the men. "Where to?"

"You tell me, little man."

"Hu..." He sees then the little monkey that is jumping from roof to roof. "That´s it. Follow him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Fenr runs faster and crosses half of the burned village until they fall into a hidden well in the ground. The wolf pants in pain in the ground while Papyrus makes sure that the raven is fine. "Are you all right? Can you stand up?" Fenr whimpers a little and the boy sees he is bleeding from one of his paws. "By Horus. Don´t move." He tears a piece of cloth and wraps the wound. "There. Is not much but for now, it will do, I hope." The wolf licks his face. They are in a cave that once was filled with water but now is dry like the desert except for some water holes. "I hope that there´s a way out of here."

The monkey looks through the hole and climbs down. Once in the ground, he slowly turns into a mouse. He softly squeaks and waits.

"There is no exit. How are we going to find the jewell?" Papyrus sits down and the raven jumps out of the bag. "Wait. You shouldn´t do that." The birds caws and does little jumps until he reaches the mouse. "Hu?" The rodent stands up and squeaks. It does not run from the raven or the boy. "You are one funny creature. Do you know the way out?" The wolf smells the mouse and wags his tail. "A friend you are, I guess." The mouse squeaks and heads for one of the sides of the well. "Hey, not so fast. I only got two feet." The walk for a long time until they reach a part closer to the surface. "Much better. What is it, little fella?" The rodent is scratching some rocks. "Let´s see." The boy pushes them apart and finds a very old amulet. "By all the Gods! Is the symbol of Horus! But how did it get here?" They climb to the surface. Papyrus heart stops dead. Is the house of his vision, the one where the woman died. "This must have belong to her or the man with her or... Perhaps my unknown friend." He glances around, the corpses are gone. Did someone buried them? "I have the feeling that we are getting closer."

"Yes, but we must know where to look." Fenr licks his paws.

"Hm. That´s it! The shore! If we find where I was put in the raft we might find clues."

"_One more beginning for as long as it lasts  
A new day for the living all forgiving of the past  
A heavy foot steps to the dark unknown  
This is a mystery  
No security of home_

_[Chorus]_  
_Here comes the sun_  
_Over my head_  
_Show me a path and I'll be led_  
_Walking alone_  
_I'm not afraid_

_I have my wings to fly away_

_[Verse 2]_  
_There's been a fever burning holes in your skin_  
_A million questions_  
_Let the journey begin_  
_Want with a reason and you'll understand_  
_The source is infinite_  
_So, choose your demand_

_[Chorus]_  
_Here comes the sun_  
_Over my head_  
_Show me a path and I'll be led_  
_Walking alone_  
_I'm not afraid_

_I have my wings to fly away_

_[Verse 3]_  
_Send in the messengers_  
_Let the story be told_  
_Set free philosophy with the medicines old_  
_One in a body of a sacred plan_  
_Part of a vision_  
_Believe and you can_

_[Chorus]_  
_Here comes the sun_  
_Over my head_  
_Show me a path and I'll be led_  
_Walking alone_  
_I'm not afraid_

_I have my wings to fly away_"

Almost at the shore the rodent squeaks loudly. Fenr growls as a huge cat-like dog is cutting their path towards the jewell. Looks like Aker is not giving up this one as easy as other times.

"Well, little fisherman. So you made it this far." The beast even has the priest´s voice, how nice. No doubt now that that guy likes too much the sound of his own voice. "But this ends now."

"For you maybe. Why is it so important for you?"

"I have no need to answer that because soon enough you shall be no more." The monster jumps towards the boy and Fenr bites the creature and pulls him aside.

"Think, little man. What did Candela said?" Says the wolf. Then Papyrus understands it all. _During the visit of a foreign embassy, the jewel was stolen and came here to Egypt. The gods were so angry that they punish the people but seeing where the chain had ended, they send several missions to retrieve it. Then, a few years ago, a kind hearted Egyptian and his family found the chain and were determined to give it back but it disappeared during a big fire. And since then, the search has been in vain._

"You stole it. You took it during that visit and hid it. I should have known."

"Clever clogs you are, puny mortal. But I almost failed one to hide it but not anymore." The monster growls.

"The man who was in the burned village that day. He tried taking the jewell back to his owners and you didn´t let him."

"You know too much." The beast jumps again and manages to tackle down the boy into the ground. Papyrus tries his best so that the fangs do not reach his neck. The raven leaves the bag and pecks one of the creature´s eyes making him whimper. "You! I should have broke your neck that day when I saw you snooping around ten years ago." The dog jumps to capture the bird that keeps on pecking his eyes. Finally and almost blinded by the blood and the injuries, Aker manages to grab the raven. "You should give up now or I´ll crush your friend like a mere fly."

"Leave him alone."

"Or what?"

"_Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish I had other choices  
Than to hurt the one I love_

_What have you done now?_

_I know I'd better stop trying_  
_You know that there's no denying_  
_I won't show mercy on you now_

_I know I should stop believing_  
_I know that there's no retrieving_  
_It's over now_  
_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_  
_But now you are slipping away... oh_  
_What have you done now?_  
_Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?_  
_There's a curse between us_  
_Between me and you_

_What have you done (x4)_  
_What have you done now_  
_What have you done (x4)_  
_What have you done now_

_Would you mind if I killed you?_  
_Would you mind if I tried to cause you have_  
_Turned into my worst enemy_  
_You carry hate that I don't feel_  
_It's over now_  
_What have you done?_

_What have you done now?_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_  
_But now you are slipping away... oh_  
_What have you done now?_  
_Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?_  
_There's a curse between us_  
_Between me and you_

_What have you done (x4)_  
_What have you done now_  
_What have you done (x4)_  
_What have you done now_

_I will not fall_  
_Won't let it go_  
_We will be free_  
_When it ends_

_I, I've been waiting for someone like you_  
_But now you are slipping away... oh_  
_What have you done now?_  
_Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?_  
_There's a curse between us_  
_Between me and you_  
_(x2)"_

Gen, Ko and Ariel stand their ground to face Chepseska who is playing foul as always. This is not good. Not good at all.

Papyrus glances at the bird that caws in pain. How can he save it? Fenr stands up and howls with all his might, opening all his eyes. The wolf is not giving up so easily. Not after finding the thief that his master wants dead.

"_Perfect by nature_

_Icons of self indulgence_

_Just what we all need_

_More lies about a world that_

_Never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_but now I know she_

_Never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask_

_Where will you hide?_

_Can't find yourself_

_Lost in your lie_

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Never was and never will be_

_You're not real and you can't save me_

_Somehow now you're everybody's fool_"

* * *

Hahaha! LOL

Great battle ahead, folks! Who will win? How will Papyrus defeat Aker?

Stay tuned!

Next Stop: The Head of the Lion.


	20. The Head of The Lion

Author´s note: Getting closer to the end. And YES! The project for a third season is at large! So all ideas are more than welcome and we will be messing up with the North people, more and more! Hahaha! But enough chit chat, we have a big battle ahead, remember? Go Papyrus, kick butt!

As for the title, if you have seen Indiana´s Last Crusade, you shall remember the last last before finding the sacred cup: Those who believe in God must jump from the Head of the Lion.

Songs belong to Within Temptation. The first one is Deceiver of Fools, Dark Wings, Hand of Sorrow and Pale.

Enjoy!

* * *

**20. The Head of the Lion**

Papyrus glances at the monster. Face to face with Aker. This won´t be an easy one, that´s for sure! And worse of all, he has to save the raven from him before the beast smashes it between his jaws.

"Am ready to take you down."

"Watch it, little fish boy. One single move and you shall see your friend die right here and not to mention those on the shore fighting Chepseska." Aker can´t be more dead serious.

"You have angered the gods of the North. And they will punish you."

"I am dying in fear." He tackles the boy, scratches him and tries to get to his neck but Papyrus sends him away kicking him in the ribs.

"You better."

"All right, little man. This is your head of the lion. The test of your courage." Fenr growl. "Are you afraid?"

Papyrus looks at the bird crying in pain. This monster can kill all its enemies with ease and the sword lies in the ground and out of his reach. There is no way he can win. But then, has it all been in vain?

"_He feeds on fear  
He feeds on pain  
He rules again  
With growing hate  
He will guide  
Their faith again_

_No light in the darkness_  
_Is too small to see_  
_There's always a sparkle of hope_  
_If you just believe_

_He told the tale so many times_  
_About the dream not meant to be_  
_In a world of the free_  
_He plays with your mind_

_As faith for the future faded fast_  
_He grows strong with their displeasure_  
_It sets him free_

_Deceiver of hearts_  
_Deceiver of fools_  
_He rules with fear_  
_Deceiver of hearts_  
_Deceiver of fools_  
_He rules again_

_He feeds on fear_  
_Poisons the truth_  
_To gain their faith_  
_To lead the way_  
_To a world of decay_

_He rules your heart_  
_He will sell your soul to the grave_

_No hesitation he'll make_  
_He belongs to the dark_

_Please awake_  
_And see the truth_  
_He can only be_  
_If you believe what he tells you_  
_Remember who you are_  
_What you stand for_  
_And there will always be a way_

_In my heart there is a place_  
_In my heart there is a trace_  
_Of a small fire burning_  
_A sheltering ray shines through this night_  
_Although it 's small, it's bright_  
_But darkness is lurking_

_He will sell your soul to bitterness and cold_  
_Fear him_

_Deceiver of hearts_  
_Deceiver of fools_  
_He rules with fear_  
_Deceiver of hearts_  
_Deceiver of fools_  
_Shall he rule again?"_

Papyrus holds back his fear. His chances are weak. His friends are in danger. And he is weaponless. What can he do?

He looks at the raven who looks at him. Is he speaking to him or is it just his imagination?

"_Why was I one of the chosen ones?  
Until the fight I could not see  
The magic and the strength of my power  
It was beyond my wildest dreams_

_Dark wings they are descending_  
_See shadows gathering around_  
_One by one they are falling_  
_Every time they try to strike us down_

_Don't you die on me_  
_You haven't made your peace_  
_Live life, breathe, breathe_  
_Don't you die on me_  
_You haven't made your peace_  
_Live life, breathe, breathe_

_As they took your soul away_  
_The night turned into the day_  
_Blinded by your rays of life_  
_Give us the strength we needed__"_

His eyes beam with light. He has seen them before but where? Hu? The eyes! The river, the fire! Is his friend, his unknown friend! The one who saved him. He needs him. Now! But he has no sword, no way to save him. He is... _Stop whining, child. For the only way to make it out of this place is by silencing the doubts of your heart. That question that has been gnawing your inner parts for so long must have at least some light to curse away this place. Let your instinct prevail. Pursue the shadow. _The shadow. That shadow. It is not only the identity of his friend but also his fear, his insecurity. The head of the lion. To put your life and mind into the threat, to test.

"_The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to command_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_  
_He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_  
_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_  
_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_  
_Will all our sins be justified?_

_The curse of his powers tormented his life_  
_Obeying the crown was a sinister price_  
_His soul was tortured by love and by pain_  
_He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_  
_He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_  
_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_  
_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_  
_Will all our sins be justified?_

_Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear_  
_For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be_  
_Still I'll be the hand that serves you_  
_Though you'll not see that it is me_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_  
_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_  
_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_  
_Will all our sins be justified?_"

Papyrus breaths deep.

He has face many dangers. So many that only a very few mortals can tell. And he was chosen to save Horus! Isn´t that enough? No. He still has to believe in himself at all times. Perhaps that is what the River God wanted to say. He has to trust his friends and his own strength to win this battle.

He will find Ratopher and prove that he is innocent.

"You don´t scare me. Just because you are big and strong, that does not make you invincible!" Yells the boy and the sword flies to his hands. "Gen and the others can take care of themselves while I show you what happens when you mess up with the gods. And above all, when you hurt my friends!"

"_The world seems not the same_

_Though I know nothing has changed_

_It's all my state of mind_

_I can't leave it all behind_

_I have to stand up to be stronger_

_[Chorus:]_

_I have to try_

_To break free_

_From the thoughts in my mind_

_Use the time that I have_

_I can say goodbye_

_Have to make it right_

_Have to fight_

_'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile_

_That the pain that I feel slowly fades away_

_It will be all right_

_I know_

_I should realize_

_Time is precious_

_It is worthwhile_

_Despite how I feel inside_

_Have to trust it'll be alright_

_Have to stand up to be stronger_

_[Chorus]_

_Oh, this night is too long_

_Have no strength to go on_

_No more pain I'm floating away_

_Through the mist I see the face_

_Of an angel, calls my name_

_I remember you're the reason I have to stay_

_[Chorus]_"

"So be it." Aker tries another tackle but this time, Papyrus is ready and hits in the middle section making him scream with pain and releasing the bird. The raven is picked up by Fenr who growls deeply.

"You deserve nothing. Not even the slightest of smiles but I wonder how can someone sink so low and be devour by greed. Is funny but I don´t hate you. I just dislike you, even feel pity. Because maybe you were someone else before."

"Don´t pity your enemies, boy." The monster bites his arm and watches him with cruelty. "Pity is for fools."

"Is it? Well, then I´m a fool but at least I am not alone."

"That´s the spirit!" Barks Fenr.

"Hu! You sound so much like Ratopher. He thought he could change me. Me! Who had been choosen by Seth himself. And I beat him that day on the shore and again in the temple. He had nothing to do against me."

"Hehehe. Porky Pie!" The mouse sneers and the monster gulps. "In this shore? You ran like a coward as if your tail was on fire! Oh, yes. I know the story (singing voice), Mr. I am way too Bad." Papyrus is surprised that the rodent talks but that can only mean he has another friend from the North, and not just any friend. "When Ratopher saw the jewell, he tried taking it and you jump over him. But before anything else could happen, you saw the guards and the priest hit you with a spell. And what did you do? Run. Run like a mad cow! So stop lying. That is one very nasty thing to do."

* * *

The third song is Hand of Sorrow which fits pretty well in my opinion.

But the battle is still on so keep pushing!

Next Stop: Hand of Sorrow


	21. Hand of Sorrow

Author´s note: Heading for the last stages of our story and I can tell you now that in this season we will come across the North people more than often. The battle is about to come to its decisive point, for I don´t like extending such things too much. Aker is about to meet the "Hand of Sorrow", the Rain God, one of my own favourite characters and if I were you, I will surely be peeing my pants.

Song belong to Within Temptation, Mike Olfield,Avril Lavigne and Cat Stevens.

* * *

**21. Hand of Sorrow**

All of us have to admit it when something overpowers us, but specially the mighty when they meet their match. Aker is no favorable position. The mouse. This mouse! His appearance can´t be a coincidence. But there is no way he is loosing to a boy.

"You run like a mad cow and there is no point in telling otherwise." Says the rodent.

"Well, that does not come as a surprise." Sneers Papyrus.

"You think can judge what I do? You are just a commoner. The lap dog of a spoiled princess." (Man, how we all hate to agree with him! SUCKS!)

"Well, look who talks, by Horus! The world´s number one megalomaniac."

"Childish."

"You love the sound of your voice."

"And you are the gods pet."

"Old gag."

"Pup."

"Huhuhu. I could watch this all day!" Says a voice. Around Fenr, a big group of strange looking wolves has gathered. The hounds of the Rain God are around them and are not common dogs. Some of them have more than two eyes or four legs. "Oops. I broke something back there."

"Tha waf tolking too muff." One of the hounds wrinkles his muzzle. "Hey, Pale. Wha waf the laft thin they zed?"

"Pup. But I think the conversation´s over." This one is all bones and lies on a rock. The boy notices that the hound´s hip is like sunk, preventing him from walk.

"Dratz. Ye talk too muff, Greef." The wolf shows four huge fangs, two in the upper lip and two in the one below.

"Is not my fault." A large howl´s heard. "Ow."

"Show´s over, fellas. The boss is here." The Pale moves his ears.

"Ow, man."

"The boss?" Papyrus looks around but sees nobody. Aker takes advantage on this and tackles him again, only this time he manages to bite him hard in an arm.

"Now, you can´t use that one." The monster jumps to take him down when something very powerful hits him square into the jaw.

"And there you go." Smiles Fenr.

"_The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to command_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_  
_He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_  
_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_  
_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_  
_Will all our sins be justified?_

_The curse of his powers tormented his life_  
_Obeying the crown was a sinister price_  
_His soul was tortured by love and by pain_  
_He surely would flee but the oath made him stay_

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life_  
_He prayed for both but was denied_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_  
_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_  
_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_  
_Will all our sins be justified?_

_Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear_  
_For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be_  
_Still I'll be the hand that serves you_  
_Though you'll not see that it is me_

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed_  
_Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?_  
_So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?_  
_Will all our sins be justified?_"

"**InTerrUptinG oUr gaME… THis ONe diD Not KNow hOw to PLay… PRoperLY.**" A huge shadow emerges from Papyrus own shade taking the form of a huge wolf like creature with one eye missing and that looks made out of black smoke but its cruel grin is far more scary than all of Seth´s creatures and its voice, although soothing and whispering, is cold and fierce.

"Who are you?"

"**I? WhY aM thE KiNG oF All MEn, GOD oF RaIN aNd GOD of SWordS. NighTMAre of PEOple liKE tHIs PuNY priEST. I Am thy HANd Of SOrrOW.**"

"The protector of the jewell. Some god you are thinking I will give it back so easily when I intend to put it under Seth´s grasp."

"Keep dreaming." Sneers one of the hounds.

"You are powerless against me. Far from your country, far from..." Aker stops dead.

The Rain God is laughing like crazy. And he is far from concern, he is amused!

"**TeLL Me, My ChiLd.**" The god adresses Papyrus."**DO YoU KNoW THis ONe, RiVEr CHilD? QUIte NAUghtY… QuITE thE NAUghtiEST of THEM ALL.**"

"Yes, I do."

"**YeS yOU DO. BUt Not AS GoOD as I DO.**" The boy remembers then that the River god said that this is his brother and it is not strange if he can read minds too. The wolf must have the ability too to change shapes and this one almost represents everything that is scary and dark for people because he can tell that Aker is very pale. The only eye that is like made out of light and water narrows. "**TherE IS SO MUch TO teLL aBOUt thIS MAn. BUt I HavE NO REAsonS TO LeT HIm lIVE.**" The wolf opens his jaws and is about to bite away the creature´s head when something hits him. Chepseska has outrun Gen and has used his magic to attack. The Rain God snarls and the Menphitian goes pale. "**FoUL PLay, YoU Dirt.** **BUt NO matTER… U loSE!**" The dragon Darkness comes out of his hideout and smiles at the Rain God. When Chepseska sees him, he has no time to react. The dark beast breaths on him, turning him into stone.

"Bravo, Master. A new gnome for the garden."

"Nep. Too fat." Comments Greed.

"I agree. And besides, he will only be stone until they need him again although I am pretty tempted to break it right now." Darkness smiles. (If I were Darkness I would.)

"I am not finish with you,boy." Aker jumps to attack Papyrus who dodges and tries to find a gap to hit but the monster gives him no chances. In one of Aker´s claw slashes he almost cuts away the boy´s head but the Rain God keeps it in his place.

"**KEep yoUR WIts ABouT Ye, BOY. DO u NOT wiSH to MAke IT in ONe PIEce?**" Says the wolf.

"Thank you, I think." Papyrus hits Aker in the ribs.

"_You're the one who's nearly breaking my heart.  
Had your chance, you just threw it all away.  
Living in a world that you could never be a part of  
And never time to walk away._

_[ chorus ]_

_You can't stay, no, you can't stay._  
_You're no loser, there's still time to ride that train_  
_And you must be on your way tonight._  
_Think anew right through, you're a man in the rain._

_What's the use in hanging round these walls._  
_Lamps are burning, but nobody's at home._  
_There's a new day dawning as a cold rain falls_  
_And now's the time to walk alone._

_[ repeat chorus ]_

_How's it feel when there's time to remember?_  
_Branches bare, like the trees in November._

_Had it all, threw it all away._  
_Now's the time to walk away._

_[ repeat chorus ]_

_How's it feel when there's time to remember?_  
_Branches bare, like the trees in November._

_How's it feel when there's time to remember?_  
_Branches bare, like the trees in november._

_[ repeat chorus ]_

_Threw it all away, threw it all away_  
_And now's the time to walk away._

_[ repeat chorus ]_"

Papyrus dodges and hits but he is getting too worn off while Aker does not get tired at all and the injure in his arm is bleeding badly. When the boy is almost going to lose all of his strength, the Rain God looks at Darkness and Ariel with a smile.

Thousands of ravens cover the place while Ariel smiles in a cruel fashion. The final blow is here. The hounds are ready to jump over the monster. Darkness breaths his dark smoke chocking the priest who glances at the young man now covered with raven feathers.

"You might be Seth´s favourite. But I promise you this... I will drive you mad!" All the ravens crash against the beast while the hounds jump to tore its neck. Aker makes one last attack towards the boy who can barely move. The Rain God sees his chance and covers the bloody arm with his own, moving it like a puppet and finally taking down the monster with the sword.

Papyrus lies unconcious and the smoke vanishes as he has arrived. Gen kneels near the boy and picks him up. They must find shelter for him while Ko picks up the long lost jewell.

Papyrus tosses and turns in his dreams plagued by visions of Ratopher and Aker. Gen spends hours fighting his fever until one of Ariel´s crows arrives with some herbs and Piccolum is able to find some clean water. After a while, the temperature goes down and the boy sleeps peacefully in a dreamless state.

"Chepseska has delayed us too much. That sac of pride kept us away from the boy." Grumbles Gen.

"And now he is a stone."

"Yes, yes but I could have barbecued him if I wanted to." The magician shakes his head.

"How are we going to get back to Thebes?" Asks Ko.

"I have no idea, my dear."

"Let me worry about that." Ariel covers the boy with a wolf skin. Fenr´s pack is guarding the entrance to Darkness cave where they have took shelter. "The gods will be please when they see this." He shows the golden chain with the golden figure of the two brothers: The River God and the Rain God, both as two dragons.

"No doubt about it."

"Ouch!" Piccolum is cleaning some wounds.

"Sorry, Wise Man. But you got a pretty ugly bite there."

"Don´t worry, I had had worse injuries in my life." He lets him finish. Now that the raven feathers are gone, he can fully feel the pain. "We should wait for daylight."

"Agree."

"The Master is taking a flight tonight. But fear not. Since you are giving back the jewell, he will not harm you." Says the little man.

"Your Master is a strange creature, Piccolum. For a god, he is very peculiar." He gets up and sits near Papyrus. "Now, if you excuse me. I will do the watch on Papyrus."

"Very well." They leave them alone.

"It´s been a long way here, my boy. But tonight, no harm shall come to you."

"_I'm standing on a bridge _

_I'm waiting in the dark _

_I thought that you'd be here by now _

_There's nothing but the rain _

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening but there's no sound _

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place _

_I'm searching for a face _

_Is anybody here I know _

_'Cause nothing's going right _

_And everything's a mess _

_And no one likes to be alone _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Won't somebody come take me home _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing _

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind _

_Yea yea yea _

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life _

_Won't you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new _

_I don't know who you are _

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you..._"

Around midnight, a sounds wakes the Wise Man. Darkness is gone, the others are asleep but at the entrance of the cave there is a magnificent white barn owl with a red cross on his forehead. The man holds his breath as in the place of the bird, appears a beautiful woman with a silver hair smiling down at him. He recognizes her with just one glance. He has thought her dead for so long but there she is. His only love.

Perhaps all this was not in vain.

Specially if they are both so happy to see each other and the boy that has to do with their story. The woman caress him and smiles.

"_A gardener's daughter stopped me on my way, on the day I was _

_to wed _

_It is you who I wish to share my body with she said _

_We'll find a dry place under the sky with a flower for a bed _

_And for my joy I will give you a boy with a moon and _

_star on his head. _

_Her silver hair flowed in the air laying waves across the sun _

_Her hands were like the white sands, and her eyes had _

_diamonds on. _

_We left the road and headed up to the top of the _

_Whisper Wood _

_And we walked 'till we came to where the holy magnolia stood. _

_And there we laid cool in the shade singing songs and _

_making love... _

_With the naked earth beneath us and the universe above. _

_The time was late my wedding wouldn't wait I was sad but _

_I had to go, _

_So while she was asleep I kissed her cheek for cheerio. _

_The wedding took place and people came from many _

_miles around _

_There was plenty merriment, cider and wine abound _

_But out of all that I recall I remembered the girl I met _

_'Cause she had given me something that my hear could not _

_forget. _

_A year had passed and everything was just as it was a year _

_before... _

_As if was a year before... _

_Until the gift that someone left, a basket by my door. _

_And in there lay the fairest little baby crying to be fed, _

_I got down on my knees and kissed the moon and star on _

_his head. _

_As years went by the boy grew high and the village looked _

_on in awe _

_They'd never seen anything like the boy with the moon and _

_star before. _

_And people would ride from far and wide just to seek the _

_word he spread _

_I'll tell you everything I've learned, and Love is all...he said."_

For one, just for one night. The Wise Man can forget about how old is he. And remember that day when he met the most beautiful woman of all on his way to become priest of Horus.

* * *

Hope you like it!

This last part brings tears to my eyes! And the next episode will be a bit more peaceful. Promise!

More mysteries to come, more to be solved.

Next stop: Where Rivers Flow Away


	22. Where Rivers Flow Away

Author´s note: Ow, I love the smell of kicking butt in the morning! I am very happy to hear that the last chapter was a success and as a little sneak peek, I have a very BIG surprise for the following episodes. But, my lips are sealed. And as for Chepseska, I would love to break the "ice", love to but I need him for the third season. At least, we can use him as a garden gnome for a while.

You better read carefully cuz the People of the North are up to something.

Songs belong to Oscar Araujo (You must listen to it! Find it in the first minutes of El Cid La Leyenda Part 4!), Disney and YES, GIANNA!

* * *

**22. Where Rivers Flow Away**

The thundering voice of the Rain God drums around Papyrus head until he feels a nice hand calming him down and leading him to a sleepless night. The Wise Man stays by his side. The Volupsa has left with dawn and now they are expecting the promised way out of Ariel. Gen has told him everything that happened while he was away. The Wise Man sighs. Merenre has so much to learn.

Hm?

A horn. A horn is also heard in Thebes. Someone is coming and not just anybody for the ship sailing down the Nile is much more big and strong than an Egyptian´s. Ariel shows up through the mouth of the cavern.

"As promised. White sails are coming to our rescue!" Yells the young man and the young fisherman wakes up after the Wise Man has slowly left him on one of the fur blankets. "Wake up!"

"By Horus! What´s going on?"

"Look, young master." Says Piccolum pointing at the huge ship with a dragon head as its figurehead. He must be dreaming. First, the odd looking dogs, the mouse, the Rain God... Is this some kind of a joke?

"White sails."

"By all the gods."

"We should be taken now to Thebes." Smiles Gen.

"But, we haven´t found Ratopher nor any proof of his innocence." Says Papyrus.

"Don´t worry, young master. While you were asleep, I looked at the Horus amulet that you found." Says the little man.

"And?"

"It is not from your priest." Grumbles Darkness, all coiled in the back of the cave. The boy comes closer. "Take a look." He obeys and sees a name in the back of the amulet, the name of a woman!

"Then..."

"There are no proofs that he is guilty and this is property of a woman and was found near the shore, young master. Any judge will say that he is innocent."

"Yes but, Pharaoh... He is not that easy to convince."

"So what?" The dragon puffs. "If he wants details, he shall come to talk to me. And as for our duel, I will keep it until you are older. And with less to do."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I don´t like humans, little man. But since you are not with Seth, then I have no reason to turn you into stone like I did with that wine barrel back there."

"All right but, are you returning to your country?"

"I have to think it for some time. It is hot here but people are not looking for me and that is an advantage."

"Be careful."

"I am a god, puny bug! I scare sneak peeks!" He smiles showing his razor fangs.

"If that suits you. But I haven´t found my friend."

"Just go into that ship, kiddo. He is waiting for you." Now that is some surprise. "And if we meet again and in another of Aker´s plans, those red burning busters are mine!"

"You got that."

"Take care, young master." Piccolum shakes one of the boy´s fingers.

"You too and thanks for everything."

" (Yawn) Now, if no one minds, I´m off to sleep." Darkness curls.

"Yes, master. Sweet dreams." Smiles Piccolum and goes to the shore to see his friends leave.

"_Lying in a corner  
I can dream that I fly  
far from my prison,  
from my condition._

_But I am so small_  
_just a mouse. Impossible_  
_to do anything in my life_  
_if it is not with you._

_So I'm settling down_  
_in my own skin._

_**Who wants to be a moment?  
Who wants to have a corner for him?  
I've done so many things in my life  
I can´t remember if they are true.**_

**_And I do not blame me for feeling_**  
**_nostalgia for a place in my soul_**  
**_that is only for me._**

**_A paradise just for my memories._**

_Do not worry at all._  
_I've learned my lesson_  
_and I know my place._

_I promise to keep silent._  
_I find it strange to know_  
_I once was able to dream_  
_something for me, breath of air._

_But it will still be old wine,_  
_tasting always like rare glory._

_Chorus_

_Forgetting_  
_that I once was air, dandelion._  
_I just not know what soul is made of._

_Pretend_  
_it is all a lie? I can not._  
_I'm not as dark as you._

_Chorus (x 2)_

_Forgetting_  
_that I once was air, dandelion._  
_I just not know what soul is made of._

_Pretend_  
_it is all a lie? I can not._  
_I'm not as dark as you__._"

Papyrus looks at the men aboard. They are all people of the North and they look pretty happy to see them alive. Gen is received almost like a king´s son along with Ko, Ariel sits on top of the crow´s nest, Fenr rests on a corner and the mouse is inside his bag. The boy only misses the raven. He really hopes that he is all right.

"Well, I am glad to see that you are all in one piece. The bird Ariel send only told us that you had been through some trouble, but not like this."

"Were you waiting at Thebes?"

"Nope. This ship was one of the escort that brought Lady Kishu to Egypt and because of the orders, we were just anchored on a close village." That´s strange. "Anyway. You must be the boy the Lady told us about. Hehehehe. You look pretty thin, kid."

"Are we heading for Thebes?"

"Aye. We are not going to make them wait forever, are we?" He starts giving orders to all the crew. "Oh, by the way. There is someone expecting you in one of the cabins downstairs."

"Thanks." He obeys. How come a ship like this stayed on a river bank waiting? What orders are that? And why? He looks around. Most of the cabins are uncovered but one has its curtain drawn. The boy glances around and walks in. His heart stops dead. A gentle smile appears in his friend´s face. The Wise Man gets up. "Ra-Ra-Ratopher." Papyrus faints.

"Well, that is some dramatic entrance." Sneers the mouse.

"Stop laughing and help me." The old priest puts him on the bed. One of the sailors brings a vase with water and cloths along with a fur blanket. After a while, the boy opens his eyes. "You are having quite an uneasy day, my child."

"I found you. I am just happy that I found you. Where have you been all this time? With them?"

"No, my boy. I have been with you."

"I don´t understand."

"Maybe because you have just fainted, but I had spent many of this adventure along your side."

"But, I did not see you."

"Think, my child, think."

"I was with Gen, the mouse, that strange monkey... Ariel, Ko, Fenr... And, yes, the raven! But... Uh!"

"Yes."

"You, you were the crow?But..."

"That night, when the River God visited the palace, he came into my room. He told me that I had to find the jewell for it was part of our agreement. I was worried for Merenre understood it the wrong way, as I feared, but like the god had said I saw you looking out for me and for the jewell so I made up my mind. I left the palace disguised as a raven and I used it to watch over you."

"So it was you all along. You spoke with that creature and did all those things. And, wait a second. You, you are Neko´s student!"

"When I was young, I wanted to become a priest. I wanted to go over the fate of my family, who were poor and knew nothing of the world except for all they taught me in my childhood. So I travelled and studied with Neko."

"And you were at the village that day. So it is true."

"I went there to try to save someone dear to me, Papyrus. But I was too late. And then I saw you. I couldn´t leave to die."

"I just... I am just happy that you are doing all right. That is all wanted. I knew I said that I wanted to know who saved me. But even now, I just want the best for you."

"You have learned many things, my boy."

"You have no idea. Anyway, I just hope we can convince Pharaoh."

"We will. But now, you need rest. Sleep now, my son." He softly covers Papyrus eyes with his hand and the boy falls asleep.

- _Sin Mirar atrás (No looking back) from El Cid La Leyenda de Oscar A_.-

The ship sails the silver waters of the Nile while the whole crew smiles at the astonished Egyptians. When Papyrus opens his eyes again, he is able to walk up to the deck where all his friends are enjoying the breeze.

He glances at Ratopher who bears a very wide smile.

"You look very happy. Even knowing what may happen."

"It has been eight years since I went for the first time on a ship like this. And no, I haven´t forgot about what is awaiting for us but I can´t be sad now."

"So, you knew the people of the North?"

"When I was exiled for ten years, they took me in. They taught me many of the things I know today and took me on some of their journeys."

"Now I´m jealous." He smiles. Papyrus looks at Ko who is sitting with someone who looks a lot like him. They both are are having a lot of fun. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Look at all those ships!" Shouts Ko. Now this is interesting. Is a very different perspective. "Do you think they are surprise to see us?"

"No doubt about it." He smiles.

"By the way, this is my friend Poly." Gen´s apprentice introduces his partner. "He loves rivers and he has told me that the Egyptians use papyrus even to make rafts! That is amazing!"

"Big ships! Big ships!" Shouts Poly and they spot a merchant sail heading for Thebes that stands in amazement upon seeing them. "Yohoo! Big ship! Helloo!" This guy has a very playful and a bit of high pitched voice. (Imagine Stitch´s voice).

"Hello" They all wave their hands to the merchant barge that finally answers with another wave of hands.

"Nice to meet you!" Poly is pretty happy.

"_Mahalo nui ia  
Ke Ali iwahine  
O lili ulani  
O ka Wohi ku  
Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue  
Na waihooluu a halikeole  
E nana na maka i ke ao malama  
Mai Hawaii akea i Kauai_

_O Kal'kaua he inoa_  
_O Ka pua mae ole i ka I'_  
_Ka pua maila i ka mauna_  
_I ke kuahiwi o Mauna kea_  
_Ke'maila i K'lauea_  
_M'lamalama i Wahinekapu_  
_A ka luna o Uw'kahuna_  
_I ka pali kapu o Ka auea_

_Ea mai ke ali i kia manu_  
_Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo_  
_Ka pua nani a o Hawaii_  
_O Kal'kaua he inoa_  
_O kal kaua he inoa_  
_Ka pua mae ole i ka I'_  
_Ka pua maila i ka mauna_  
_I ke kuahiwi o Mauna kea_  
_Ke'maila i K'laue_  
_M'lamalama i Wahinekapu_  
_A ka luna o Uw'kahuna_  
_I ka pali kapu o Ka auea_

_Mahalo niu ia_  
_Ke Ali iwahine_  
_O Lili ulani_  
_O ka Wohi ku_  
_Ea mai ke ali i kia manu_  
_Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo_  
_Ka pua nani a o Hawaii_  
_O Kal'kaua he inoa_

_He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua Kulele_"

The ships that pass them by go away with a smile. For Papyrus is funny. They actually not know any of them and yet, it feels like they have been friends forever; the same feeling he has about the one who saved him. Even knowing is Ratopher and even before he knew, he kept having that warm feeling.

"You know? I keep thinking... Why do I feel happy even among people I don´t know? Why did I felt so fine with my unknown friend even without knowing who he was?" The boy looks at the two friends. Ko remains silent but Poly moves his long dog like ears and smiles.

"Family."

"What?"

"Family." Says he. "People who share a moment are no longer strangers. They are bond." Now that is something that not even the gods can say better. It has touched his heart.

"Then is a big family."

"As big as the heart wants to."

"But people go different ways. And never see each other again."

"Rivers are trees. Have many branches. Life, people are trees too. They go separate ways. But they are still trees, rivers. They always belong." Not even the wisest man on earth could have say it better.

"_Sai_

_nascono così_

_fiabe che vorrei_

_dentro tutti i sogni miei_

_e le racconterò_

_per volare in paradisi che non ho_

_e non è facile restare senza piu' fate da rapire_

_e non è facile giocare se tu manchi_

_aria come è dolce nell'aria_

_scivolare via dalla vita mia_

_Aria respirami il silenzio_

_Non mi dire addio ma solleva il mondo_

_sì_

_portami con te_

_tra misteri di angeli_

_e sorrisi demoni_

_e li trasformerò_

_in coriandoli di luce tenera_

_e riuscirò sempre a fuggire dentro colori da scoprire_

_e riuscirò a sentire ancora quella musica_

_aria come è dolce nell'aria_

_scivolare via dalla vita mia_

_aria respirami il silenzio_

_non mi dire addio ma solleva il mondo_

_aria abbracciami_

_volerò_

_aria ritornerò nell'aria_

_che mi porta via dalla vita mia_

_aria mi lascerò nell'aria_

_aria com'è dolce nell'aria_

_scivolare via dalla vita mia_

_aria mi lascerò nell'aria_"

Papyrus glances at Ratopher who is exhausted. He may now take him to his cabin to rest but before that he shakes hands with Poly who smiles.

"I am very happy to be your friend."

"We were already friends. When you decided to come closer." Very true.

* * *

A chapter to relax and think through.

Poly is the main character of my stories and yes, he has some traits of Stitch! But he was much before Stitch.

Hope you enjoy!

Next stop: River in the Sky.


	23. River in the Sky

Author´s note: Long break but I think we all need it. Many things have happened this days, and next week will be also full of new events so I guess fanfictions will take more time but anyway, the third season will come out once I have clean the whole idea. Zero, thanks for been there all this way long!

Poly will stay longer in this ffc! Yay! He is the main character of my novels and also my favourite!

Songs of course, belong to Gianna Nannini! (Except for one, the last one, which is mine)

* * *

**23. River in the Sky**

Night falls on the Nile and the boat is almost at Thebes. Papyrus glances at the sleeping Ratopher before walking upstairs. The sky is marvellous, full of stars and the wind is soft, like a caress. The boy spots then Poly who has not left his position. The little one looks pretty relaxed and happy. As if no other expression could take over his face while the wind moves his dog like ears.

"Beautiful, isn´t it? You don´t see this everynight. Maybe that is why Kishu likes them so."

"Stars tell story." Smiles Poly.

"Really?"

"Lots and lots of stories!" He wags his tail. "River in the Sky." He points at the Dragon constellation. "Watches over."

" (Smile) Say, do you have any family? Cuz I have never seen anyone like you, except for Ko, but he is not your brother."

"No papa, no mama." An orphan, just like him. "But Poly not sad." He moves his ears in a little circle. "Poly has many friends. Like stars."

"So do I. But I admit that living in the palace is hard."

"Papyrus lonely?"

"A bit. Theti has his father after all. And I have nothing. Not even the slightest memory of my parents. No cousins, uncles or grand parents."

"..." He turns around and points at the boy´s chest. "Heart. Inside heart."

"_Vado punto e a capo così  
Spegnerò le luci  
E da qui sparirai  
Pochi attimi_

_Oltre questa nebbia  
Oltre il temporale  
C'è una notte lunga e limpida  
Finirà_

_Ma è la tenerezza  
Che ci fa paura_

_Sei nell'anima  
E lì ti lascio per sempre  
Sospeso, immobile  
Fermo immagine  
Un segno che non passa mai_

_Vado punto e a capo vedrai  
Quel che resta indietro  
Non è tutto falso e inutile  
Capirai_

_Lascio andare i giorni  
Tra certezze e sbagli  
È una strada stretta stretta  
Fino a te_

_Quanta tenerezza  
Non fa più paura_

_Sei nell'anima  
E lì ti lascio per sempre  
Sei in ogni parte di me  
Ti sento scendere  
Fra respiro e battito_

_Sei nell'anima_

_Sei nell'anima  
In questo spazio indifeso  
Inizia tutto con te  
Non ci serve un perché  
Siamo carne e fiato_

_Goccia a goccia  
Fianco a fianco"_

Is so weird and yet so warm and full of mystery. Poly is like a child. Loves to play, run around and scream happily and even so, full of deep thoughts like a wisdom well, understands anything you tell him and helps you understand. _Just like a river_.

"Poly can be Papyrus family if he wants."

" …" The boy does not answer but they both know that is a big YES! "Are you leaving with Kishu?"

"Kishu and Cid going East. When back, Poly goes home. Meanwhile, stays with Papyrus."

"That is great, by Horus!

"Yay!"

"_Molti mari e fiumi _

_attraversero _

_dentro la tua terra _

_mi ritroverai _

_T__urbini e tempeste _

_io cavalchero _

_volero tra il fulmini _

_per averti _

_Meravigliosa creatura sei sola al mondo _

_meravigliosa creatura paura di averti accanto _

_occhi di sole mi bruciano in mezzo al cuore _

_amore e vita meravigliosa _

_Luce dei miei occhi _

_brilla su di me _

_voglio mille lune _

_per accarezzarti _

_Pendo dai tuoi sogni _

_veglio su di te _

_non svegliarti _

_non svegliarti _

_non svegliarti...ancora _

_Meravigliosa creatura _

_sei sola al mondo _

_meravigliosa paura d'averti accanto _

_occhi di sole mi tremano le parole _

_amore e vita meravigliosa _

_Meravigliosa creatura un bacio lento _

_meravigliosa paura d'averti accanto _

_all'improvviso tu scendi nel paradiso _

_muoio d'amore meraviglioso _

_Meravigliosa creatura _

_Meravigliosa _

_occhi di sole mi bruciano in mezzo al cuore _

_amore e vita meravigliosa"_

"Port! Port!" He cries and so does the man in the crow´s nest.

"Thebes!"

"I hope Theti is all right. I can wait to see her face when she meets you."

"(Giggle) My neither."

"_Come ogni sera  
sepolto la mia pena  
Per quelli che è scomparsi,  
per quelli che sono ancora qui._

_E io non pensi che io vivo  
Immerso dalla disgrazia  
E di la morte, il buio.  
E 'vero, e allora?_

_**Voglio solo ringraziare  
Per esistere,  
per voi accanto a me.  
Grazie  
per tante cose buone.**_

_Sedermi per vedere  
Gente che ride e bacia  
A prescindere di domani.  
Giocare con i bambini  
Senza fucili o di guerra._

_Coro_

_Pensieri dolci che mi prendi_  
_Anche nella piú buia mattina._

_Gratitudine_  
_Semplicemente per leggere questi righe._

_Miele che viene dalle stelle_  
_Per dare vita a le nostre notti._

_Che altro dicono?_  
_Il silenzio sussurra_  
_Nel buio._  
_Grazie_."

* * *

Short chapter but very nice!

Poly, u are the best!

Next Chapter: White Sails.


	24. Winds of Change

Author´s note: I know, I know. This should be Chapter 24 but since it is taking its time and I want you to remain on tenterhooks, (God, I´m evil!) here is a little song of mine which describes the Rain God (and maybe Papyrus) very well and comes up as a little musical-travelling scene.

Enjoy.

* * *

**24. Winds of Change**

Today I look out the stone walls of this place  
Writing another song for that shooting star  
Which may escape swift through the sky.  
Today however, I want that creeping feeling,  
Which drags me out of ordinary days, boils  
And plunges into its final consequences.  
So I take air and walk the tightrope  
With the desire to run after a black light.

_**Because nobody is an island out in the ocean,  
No one can live without anything to move his wings,  
Something that will discover things beyond the past  
To make a path that would lead to a new day at last.  
Because nobody is born to become death,  
Or to be convinced that they are alone and fallen;  
I know wholeheartedly that there is life behind these walls,  
There´s gotta be someone out there wondering the same.**_

Today the storm threatens to swallow  
And yet, something feels good in my heart, jumps up,  
While we are playing our song.  
So I take air and ready to take the somersault  
Towards that unknown dawn that awaits me.

Chorus

Never give up to the tempest of the sea,  
We are two in this boat that the waves shake.  
Look out now one last time over these walls  
Before the storm swallows whole.  
To have seven lives sometimes hurts me  
But I risk it with my cards on the table  
So we can finally get away from this jail.

Chorus

* * *

Next one is the story, I promise.

Cheers!


	25. White Sails

Author´s note: This chapter takes longer because like "Darkness", it is full of elements that need to be placed with care. Also I have thought about this scene, a couple of times and scrapped thousands of concepts.

For the record, the Rain God was first inspired by The Phantom from Flying Rhino Junior High (to who I have in mind to dedicate a fanfiction) and later, yes, I added the Big Bad Wolf and other elements.

Songs belong to Alan Silevestri and the Dubliners

Let us begin!

* * *

**25. White Sails**

With the powerful Ra, the clouds move away a little and Lady Kishu is glad to verify that Tethi is up and ready to "take over the world". Before any charming family reunion can take place, the guards on the palace walls announce the arrival of a ship, the one that carries Papyrus and all his friends.

In just seconds, the docks of Thebes are filled with people who watch in awe the arrival with excited expressions. The young man is speechless. The whole city is there. The Pharaoh arrives shortly after but he has never seen anything like it.

"Haha. A great view, isn´t it?" Gen shows up near him.

"Yes it is."

"Maybe we´ll get a banquet as reward." Ko, sitting on the old man´s shoulder, spies on.

"Or maybe how to make gold out of dust." Says the magician.

"Really?"

"KIDDING!" A loud laugh follows while poor Ko goes pale. _He always falls for it_.

"Hakase." -_-´

"Guess they never have seen a ship like this one."

"King Alcatraz has come before to Egypt but yes, they are not used to it." They slowly stop and a pair of sailors put the gangway. "Anyway, it was a great experience to be with you. I won´t mind another adventure but only after we have rest from this one."

"I agree!" Cries his little friend.

"I wouldn´t mind either." He glances at the royal court while Poly runs down the gangway. "Theti!" He runs to hug his friend. When they separate, he coughs in a more theatrical way and bows. "Oh, noble princess, the expedition was successful and we come back with the prize."

"Papyrus, do you have any idea of how much I have cried this past days for you?"

"Maybe no, but this humble little fisherman tells you he is sorry."

"And that he will make dinner." Says Poly from behind.

"What?" Both youngsters turn to look at the little guy who smiles like a small kid while rubbing his nose with a finger.

"You would, Papyrus?"

"No way. Poly, I don´t do such things."

"Nice to girl."

"By Horus!"

"Hehehe. I kinda like him already. Poly, is it?"

"Ich." He nods.

"Very please to meet you."

"Me too."

"I see you have found Ratopher." And here comes Merenre. "Have you found proof?"

"I have found this amulet which belong to a woman and also, the jewell which stolen from Alcatraz ten years ago." This causes the monarch to smile. "What I have found is that Ratopher found it and was going to give it back when he was vanished. Aker was the real thief."

"Well, that explains many things." The Grand Vizier nods.

"And why did he left the palace?"

"To look for the jewell. Because Kishu was here, he wanted to give it to her."

"Very well." This makes the old priest smile with relief. "I guess I was wrong to not trust you."

"We all make mistakes. But thanks to Papyrus, we have no longer have to fear the fury of the North." Ratopher walks down the gangway.

"For which we thank him."

"Hey, kiddo!" Shouts the captain of the ship. "Since when are you so important?"

"It´s a long story."

"Well, the boys and I don´t mind a little tale from time to time."

"By Horus!"

"It seems you have made lots of new friends." The princess smiles.

"You have no idea."

"Hey, kid! Tell your thing, come on! Old Runa will sing it to the king once we are back home."

"Hu?"

"Runa is our skäld. He tells stories of journeys, battles, gods, heroes and he is ready to hear your tale." The sailors show up through the side along with Ariel, Gen, Ko and Fenr. One of the crew is old looking, carries writing things and has a scarf around his neck.

"Let´s do it in the palace. I too want to hear the whole thing."

"_Out of the mist of history  
He'll come again  
Sailing on ships across the sea  
To a wounded Nation  
Signs of a savior  
Like fire on the water  
It's what we prayed for  
One of our own  
Just wait  
Though wide he may roam  
Always  
A hero comes home  
He goes where no one has gone  
But always  
A hero comes home  
Deep in the heart of darkness sparks  
A dream of light  
Surrounded by hopelessness  
He finds the will to fight  
There's no surrender  
Always remember  
It doesn't end here  
We're not alone  
Just wait  
Though wide he may roam  
Always  
A hero comes home  
He goes where no one has gone  
But always  
A hero comes home  
And he will come back on a crimson tide  
Dead or alive  
And even though we know the bridge has burned  
He will return  
He will return  
Just wait  
Though wide he may roam  
Always  
A hero comes home  
He knows of places unknown  
But always  
A hero comes home  
Someday he may carve in stone  
"The hero comes home"  
He goes and comes back alone  
But always  
A hero comes home  
Just wait  
Though wide he may roam  
Always  
A hero comes home_."

Papyrus knows he can´t tell everything in front of the Pharaoh but Runa doesn´t seem to mind, actually the skäld has understood without words that there are things that Merenre shouldn´t hear.

When the boy is done, they are all amazed by the dangers and wonders that he has seen and Runa hasn´t missed a single word. Night is falling and for now, they all need rest but Papyrus is restless. He has seen Catulo call the North Gannet and send a message with it. To who? Where?

"You are not sleeping tonight." The skäld walks to him. His voice is raspy, a bite choked.

"I feel so full of energy, so nervous that I can´t."

"I feel the same before sailing." They watch Poly who is chasing the fireflies of the garden. "But sleeping is something we must not avoid."

"Do you really tell those stories to Alcatraz?" Runa only nods. "And he likes them?"

"He does. We skälds are like your friend, Ratopher in a way. We tell stories, yes, but we also learn to talk to Nature and some magic."

"You do magic?"

"Just when I have to."

"I understand. So... What do you do when you can´t sleep?"

"Stories."

"Hm?" The boy rises an eyebrow.

"I think of old legends. It always helps. Would you like to hear one?"

"Yes, please." They head for the boy´s room and Runa starts a beautiful tale about the River God and the Upper Haven where he put the Never Ending River which carries the souls of all the living creatures and which lets some of his water to fall into the clouds so the Rain God can pour some souls into Earth and be reborn. After a while, Papyrus is sleeping and Runa is with his crew mates singing songs.

"_In the merry month of May, From my home I started,_

_Left the girls of Tuam, Nearly broken hearted,_

_Saluted father dear, Kissed my darlin' mother,_

_Drank a pint of beer, My grief and tears to smother,_

_Then off to reap the corn, And leave where I was born,_

_I cut a stout blackthorn, To banish ghost and goblin,_

_In a brand new pair of brogues, I rattled o'er the bogs,_

_And frightened all the dogs,On the rocky road to Dublin. _

_One, two, three, four five,_

_Hunt the hare and turn her_

_Down the rocky road_

_And all the ways to Dublin,_

_Whack-fol-lol-de-ra._

_In Mullingar that night, I rested limbs so weary,_

_Started by daylight, Next mornin' light and airy,_

_Took a drop of the pure, To keep my heart from sinkin',_

_That's an Irishman's cure, Whene'er he's on for drinking._

_To see the lasses smile, Laughing all the while,_

_At my curious style, 'Twould set your heart a-bubblin'._

_They ax'd if I was hired, The wages I required,_

_Till I was almost tired, Of the rocky road to Dublin. _

_In Dublin next arrived, I thought it such a pity,_

_To be so soon deprived, A view of that fine city._

_Then I took a stroll, All among the quality,_

_My bundle it was stole, In a neat locality;_

_Something crossed my mind, Then I looked behind;_

_No bundle could I find, Upon my stick a wobblin'._

_Enquirin' for the rogue, They said my Connacht brogue,_

_Wasn't much in vogue, On the rocky road to Dublin. _

_From there I got away, My spirits never failin'_

_Landed on the quay As the ship was sailin';_

_Captain at me roared, Said that no room had he,_

_When I jumped aboard, A cabin found for Paddy,_

_Down among the pigs I played some funny rigs,_

_Danced some hearty jigs, The water round me bubblin',_

_When off Holyhead, I wished myself was dead,_

_Or better far instead, On the rocky road to Dublin. _

_The boys of Liverpool, When we safely landed,_

_Called myself a fool; I could no longer stand it;_

_Blood began to boil, Temper I was losin',_

_Poor ould Erin's isle They began abusin',_

_"Hurrah my soul," sez I, My shillelagh I let fly;_

_Some Galway boys were by, Saw I was a hobble in,_

_Then with a loud hurray, They joined in the affray._

_We quickly cleared the way, For the rocky road to Dublin_."

Day breaks with the shouts of Poly waking up the whole palace.

"White sails! White sails!"

"What the?" Papyrus runs to see what is going on.

"He is here, mates. Look good, hearties cuz the King´s here!" Yells the captain.

"The KING?" They are all speechless.

* * *

The King? Is it Alcatraz?

To who was Catulo writing to?

Find it out soon!

Next Chapter: The Word of the Sword


	26. The Word of the Sword

Author´s note: When you start reading this chapter do no think "The author has mispleaced this one". No, no. We are still in "Sun Bird" with Papyrus. But as you will remember, we have a third season ahead and so, there is something I need to introduce before going back to our friends. And so, we go back to the night when Runa tells the story but we are not in the palace so keep a keen eye, lads.

Be prepared for quite a scary session!

* * *

**26. The Word of the Sword**

Some hours before dawn...

The Rain God snorts. He should be happy. The jewell has returned and they have kicked the thief´s butt. But he is not happy. Aker is still alive and Abradiçra, Lord of the Rain and Metal, Swords God and King of Men, wants Seth´s priest head. If possible in a silver tray.

But he cannot interfere in the human´s fate. Game rules. Bah! He needs another way to capture this bug without getting in Papyrus way or at least not involving the kid too much. Tough question but he is a great thinker, nevertheless. All he needs is his stroke of his genius. And some help from his "friends" in the prision of Sunken Island. After all, he is the rom baro (the chief) of the Court of Blood. He snaps his fingers and appears in the middle of the main hall of the prison. All the inmates are happy to see him and shout like caged tigers.

"_We are the forbidden popolo,  
Brothers in misery.__  
No evil no goodness can stand our existence,  
We are the dust of the sun.  
People of the shadows we are,  
Vermins for all the rest of this damn world._

_Night has a bond to all of us here,_  
_Be now welcome to Court of Blood._  
_We make love as we are fond to not,_  
_Be now welcome to Court of Blood._  
_Rascals, criminals dance the evil song,_  
_Be now welcome to Court of Blood._  
_As we walk together ahead of the world,_  
_Be now welcome to the Court of Blood._

_We are all a single razza_  
_Made out of people of streets,_  
_Who have no flag, no country._

_We have no love for those who hurt.  
My stainless steel against your blood hands._

_All here are outcast, loners and fowls,_  
_Be now welcome to Court of Blood._  
_Thieves, whores and street rats alone,_  
_Be now welcome to Court of Blood._  
_Assassins, beggars and phantoms,_  
_Be now welcome to Court of Blood._  
_We make justice to violations and such,_  
_Yes, we are the Court of Blood._

_Night has a bond to all of us here,  
Be now welcome to Court of Blood.  
We make love as we are fond to not,  
Be now welcome to Court of Blood.  
Rascals, criminals dance the evil song,  
Be now welcome to Court of Blood.  
As we walk together ahead of the world,  
Be now welcome to the Court of Blood._

_All here are outcast, loners and fowls,  
Be now welcome to Court of Blood.  
Thieves, whores and street rats alone,  
Be now welcome to Court of Blood.  
Assassins, beggars and phantoms,  
Be now welcome to Court of Blood.  
We make justice to violations and such,  
Yes, we are the Court of Blood._

_Tell us now, my friend,_  
_What miracle you wish for?_  
_Tell now the Court of Blood!"_

All the inmates listen to Abra who nows looks as a very small man with a wide brim hat, cloak, tall boots, gloves and a scar in the eye. They all know him, respect him and fear him. He softly coughs and speaks.

"Dear comrades, fellows of the Court. The missing jewell has been found." Everyone shouts with joy. When Abra rises a hand they all go silent again. "Even so, the thief has manage to get away." That is received with a loud roar. "And we all know what that means. We cannot put the boy in risk but, we can slay those vermins from the face of the world and from the next one. For we might be criminals but many of us ended up here thanks to that rat called... Aker." Now they really caged tigers. "And so, we will have his head on a tray."

They all agree. Good.

"_Liberi  
For the sake  
Of the World.  
Liberi_

_As the Rain_  
_Is with you_  
_Falling down._  
_Libertà_

_Libertà_  
_Rage inside,_  
_That we call_  
_Libertà_

_Libertà_  
_Fire in blaze_  
_That we call_  
_Libertà_

_Libertà_  
_Hold it tight,_  
_In your fist,_  
_Love it so._

_Dream inside,  
Sleep it so.  
Libertà  
Grab it now._

_Men of the night  
You shall bid peace  
Men of forgive...  
I give to you freedom._

_Libertà_  
_Hold it tight,_  
_In your fist,_  
_Love it so._

_Dream inside,  
Sleep it so.  
Libertà  
Grab it now._

_Libertà  
Life inside  
Forgive need  
Libertà_

_Libertà_  
_Hold it tight,_  
_In your fist,_  
_Love it so._

_Dream inside,  
Sleep it so.  
Libertà  
Grab it now._

_Libertà_  
_Libertà_  
_Libertà!__"_

Abra is not going to release them all at once but Seth should start being overcome by terror as he is about to know the horrors of Sunken Island where the People of the Shadows are looking for forgiveness and to earn it, they are willing to do anything in this world. And when Abra says anything, is anything in the universe.

"Say, boss." His loyal companion comes out of the shadows. "We should make sure about this pharaoh chap."

"You´re right. But I´m sure that our friend Shetani will do a good job with him while we think who goes first." Abra looks through the cells. "Alice, dear. You shall meet our young friend very soon."

"I am dying to see that pretty baby." She answers with a tiny little voice and lets out a big laugh.

This shall be fun.

* * *

Hahaha!

You shall know more about this place during the third season.

What horrors are hidden in there?

Next Chapter: Sun Bird


	27. Sun Bird

Author´s note: We are almost in the finish line. Sniff sniff. Here is the arrival we have all been waiting for, so be good and enjoy. I have started doing the first chapter of the third season so you guys won´t miss me too much.

Songs belong to Kelly Clarkson, Celtic Women and LifeHouse.

Let´s go!

* * *

**27. Sun Bird**

As if the crew of the forecoming ship had made a deal with Ra himself, the sun rays shine on the sails and surround the whole vessel. All Thebes is breathless. Is like the one that brought Papyrus but much bigger and strong looking with a fierce dragon as its figurehead.

The sailors put the gangway and all the royal court stares in awe. Kishu smiles as the first ones to come down are her husband and the royal advisor, Iago, who is the same size as Ko but much more sofisticated with his attire. Cid, royal counselor and friend of Alcatraz walks towards Merenre.

"Your Highness. Life, health and strenght. My name is Cid, and I serve Alcatraz, king of the Northern tribes of the Sea of Shades. I descend first so my king can come down knowing that you are aware of his presence." Everyone except for Catulo, Kishu and the ones of the North are surprised. Alcatraz himself coming to visit? Now that is unexpected.

"Did my good friend have a pleasant trip?" Merenre does not lose face, and hides his surprise.

"Yes he did. And I hope my wife has been a nice guest to your majesty."

"She has been the best we ever have, save for your king."

"That is good to hear." Cid looks at Iago who nods at the crew. A horn is blown and a huge dark horse descends the gangway. On top of it, a man in his mid thirties, good looking, severe yet honourable presence and dressed in clothes for hot countries. A man who looks like a lion who is without a doubt, a god.

"Alcatraz." Once the king has gotten down his horse, shakes hands with Merenre who widely smiles. "Your presence is a gift from the gods."

"And seeing you again is the most pleasant present of all. Although I admit I am not here by coincidence."

"Come. We will discuss it in the palace."

"Excellent idea." Alcatraz and all his court follow the pharaoh´s into the palace where a big banquet is organized. Papyrus looks with interest at all the men and women around the North King, they all have a task to do and all of them are people Alcatraz can trust with his life. Nothing to do with Merenre. "Like I said earlier, I am not here by chance."

"I guess you are here for the jewell and to make sure that things are fine here."

"That´s correct. Although I am also here because some of my members of the Court ask me to and it has been a good idea after all."

"I see."

"My dear völupsa, my sooth sayer." He points at a beautiful woman who is sitting on a corner. Papyrus is speechless, is the most gorgeous creature he has ever seen with her silver hair and calmed expression. (YES! Is the woman we met in chapter 21!). "She predicted that a young boy would found our precious tresaure and bring peace to both countries." Ratopher looks at her and she winks.

"She looks pretty young for a sooth sayer." Points the Grand Vizier.

"She is a member of the divine oracle so watch what you are saying." Mutters Iago frowning slightly. "They never age, have a great future insight and only share their gift with those that are special for them."

"Wow." The boy does not hide his amazement.

"And she predicted this?" The princess is interested.

"Yes, she did. Mem Måne has never missed a single prediction." Says the advisor.

"How come you did not come here?" Merenre resumes the topic.

"I feared that the thief would runaway and my presence would have been a burden so I send Lady Kishu who loved the idea of visiting your country. Catulo send me letters each day and I must admit that you got me real worried, my friend." Alcatraz is not silly and surely, is well informed of all the problem with Ratopher. "According to what I know about your priest, that Cid was in Egypt when everything happened and from what Catulo told me, you almost exiled a man without evidences of his guilt. This is not my country, it is not my justice, but Merenre, please. We both know what our dear friend Leontes always says. Learn to burn the bridge after crossing it. Leave the past behind. I am pleased that the jewell is safe as well as Egypt. But, if you want to settle this matter once and for all, we will. Cid, my counselor and Master of Law, shall be your judge."

"Very well." Merenre nods. After the meal, they all gather up in the room where the Grand Vizier gives out his trials. Papyrus is nervous. Ratopher´s fate is at stake.

"You are the boy with no name." Mutters a soft voice from behind and the boy stares at the beautiful Mem Måne.

"No name? So I have no real name?" That is quite a horrible idea.

"I did not said that. You have one but is secret. You have no name because you do not know that secret but you will one day." She smiles.

"I see." The fisherman thinks then in the dead woman of the village, his mother. The amulet of Horus he found was the one she was wearing when she died.

"You are carrying too much pain. Because of a memory."

"_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side_  
_So I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust_  
_Not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh_  
_Every day of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side_  
_So I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust_  
_Not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry_  
_Every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry_  
_In the middle of the night_  
_Over the same damn thing_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_Because of you_"

"I can´t believe someone just her to die. I... I go mad when I think that Pharaoh is angry at Ratopher just because he disobeyed to save a baby."

"We always have to do what it is right, even if nobody else thinks it is." The trial is about to start. "Don´t hate people. Just understand them." She smiles and goes near Ratopher who smiles. "I am here with you."

"You always have being by my side and no matter what happens, I will be with you."

"All right. All stand for Grand Master Cid shall know speak the word of Maat and Ave, of truth and justice." Says Iago and the counselor walks in. Cid starts by asking Ratopher about the whole thing. Alcatraz listens carefully and all the court remains silent. When he is done, the judge gets up again.

"Let Papyrus now speak." They guide the boy inside. "It is now thy turn, child. Speak the truth and fear none. For we are sure that your intentions are pure." Cid sits down and listens to the fisherman who avoids no detail. Once he has tell everything, the judge takes a moment before speaking again. The King smiles for they have come to the same conclusion. "I, Gundisalvus Cid "Seba", son of Salvador Al-Cid and descendant of Thotapis, shall speak now." Papyrus is amazed because the last name mentioned is the one of a hero who saved Egypt in the times of Pharaoh Seti. "I have listened to all the people involved in this conflict. I was here when the fire took place and Catulo has gave me all the details. Therefore, I can now say my conclusions. Ratopher did disobey pharaoh that day by going to the village but he did it to try save a life and bring back the treasure. He saved Papyrus and with no intention of rekindling the conflict with the so-called cursed blood line. So we must then ask ourselves if he deserved exile. Now. The matter of this days has enlighted me. The thief´s identity is now solved and Ratopher has helped in finding the jewell, thus he did not run away. And there are no proof that he planned putting Papyrus on the throne. Nor that he was related to the thief. With all these, we can conclude that he is innocent. Furthermore, that he has done deeds that should be more than thanked for." Now is turn for Alcatraz and his wise men to talk and say if they agree.

The first one to talk is Leontes, the wise wizard and alchemist.

"I have known Ratopher for some time. He came to our country during his exile and he told me about this matter. Hence, I can speak in his favour. And say that Papyrus courage has proved worthy of a hero."

"I too speak for Ratopher and I heard the tale from my son back then." Speaks Salvador, the king´s best man. "I think this matter has caused too many misunderstandings, grief and pain. Therefore, we must put an end to it."

"I share the same opinion as my master." Says Boyard, Cid´s friend and Leontes student.

"Gen and I gave our words to Pharaoh and again, we bow now that Maat and Ave have spoken." Kishu and the magician speak.

Is now Alcatraz´s turn.

"I am king. And as many of those present here know, I dislike people that do not obey and are not worthy my trust." The monarch understands in a way Merenre´s feelings and this worries Papyrus. Ratopher says nothing. "I, too, fear treachery. And I have many enemies." Mesimontu glances at pharaoh. "Even so." Dramatic pause. "I could not call myself king or be worthy of the title if I didn´t recognize that, there are certain men in this world that are loyal to you even when you have threated them so bad as I did then with Cid, who took all the blame for the missing jewell and even so, was loyal to me. Ratopher was in my court during exile and was loyal to pharaoh. That is a dog, not a man. And if we don´t bow before them, we will be worse than dogs. Also we must not forget Papyrus courage for his friends, for his country. Because they both deserve more than forgiveness, much much more." He smiles. The boy can see then the scar in his eye, family trait of all Alcatraz male members, and the "sun bird", the Northern Gannet shining in his chest. He really looks and acts like a king.

Justice has been done.

That night, a big feast is held in the palace and Papyrus enjoys with all his friends when he sees that Iago is telling him to come closer. King Alcatraz is curious about the boy.

"So, you are the mighty Papyrus. Hehe. You are pretty young, I must say. Although my people who come here to trade and study have told me wonderful things about you. And on top of that, my skäld has writen a song about you." He does not hide his surprise. "I am on my way to the East provinces, to see how other kingdoms are doing, and I would love to have you at least for a while in my country."

"I would be honoured and I really want to see your land."

"Then is a promise. You shall one day visit my country and tell me about your adventures."

"I will be delighted."

"Your Highness, Lady Kishu is going to dance for all of us."

"Then, we shall make her wait. Gentlemen if you please." They all get up to see the performance.

Dressed in dark silk with white that looks like a starry night, the audience does not hide their amazement when Kishu begins her dance. Is a happy one and all of them have something to celebrate.

"_I hear your voice on the wind_

_And I hear you call out my name"_

_"Listen, my child," you say to me_

_"I am the voice of your history_

_Be not afraid, come follow me_

_Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice, I will remain_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

_Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long_

_I am the force that in springtime will grow_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the future_

_I am the voice, I am the voice_

_I am the voice, I am the voice_"

When she is over, the courtyard echoes with the applauses.

XXX

Once everyone is asleep, Ratopher hears someone knocking his door. Is Mem Måne who smiles.

He soflty lets her in and closes behind.

"I thought I lost you. For so many years."

"You never lost me, I was there with you as you were with me."

"Now I fear for Papyrus. I have no courage to tell him." He looks aside but she softly moves his face to hers.

"When the moment is right."

"And when my duty is done, I promise to never leave your side."

"I take your word." She smiles and kisses him.

"_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_  
_I'm tripping on words_  
_You've got my head spinning_  
_I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_  
_I can't quite figure out_  
_Everything she does is beautiful_  
_Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_  
_and me and all other people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to prove_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_  
_And in what month?_  
_This clock never seemed so alive__."_

* * *

Hehehe.

The next chapter will be the last one. Sniff sniff.

So glad to have you guys around.

And don´t forget to send ideas for season three.

Next chapter: Dusk of a generation, Dawn of a lifetime.


	28. Dusk of a generation, Dawn of a life

Author´s note: Final act! Oh, dear. I can´t believe we made it this far. (Cry, big tears coming out!) I want to thank everyone for following the whole thing and don´t be shy with reviews or ideas for the third season cos they are always welcome, no matter how absurd they look like. And yes, I am officialy crying like a baby. Poor Papyrus, this one was quite a bumpy ride! I hope that all my readers agree with me that we want this marvellous cartoon back in the frying pan to kick Bob Spontex´s butt. Also I must add that 28 is my lucky number!

But fear not, cos the first chapter of the first season has been already writen and we will enjoy it pretty soon. Thank you Zero for being there and I hope to see you along with everyone in "The Blue Tattoo", our next stop.

Songs belong to Racoon, Regina Spektor, Kelly Family and of course, GIANNA N. !

* * *

**28. Dusk of a generation, Dawn of a lifetime.**

With the rising of mighty Ra, the North people get ready to leave. Papyrus glances at all of his friends, all of them after this long journey are going home. Is sad when you think it through. Kishu is given some scrolls for her investigations and King Alcatraz has given Merenre some presents from his country. Fenr has left to join his master, Poly is staying in the palace until Cid and Kishu are back from their trip, Gen has already a lot to do cheering up a poor Ko and Ariel is no where in sight.

Everyone´s happy. It´s a sad goodbye. The sailors keep on singing songs and all of Thebes is joining them in their singing and dancing. But what about him? He feels alone as if nothing happening now had to do with him. And for once, it feels so bad.

"Not enjoying the music?" Kishu walks to him.

"No, they play wonderful but I feel sad, you know? By Horus."

"When a friend leaves, is always hard, my child." She smiles and sits next to him. "I know is hard right now, but we are not saying goodbye forever. Just see you later."

"I´ve been doing some thinking. About Ratopher and that day in the village. I am relieved because I know now that it is him but, there are so many questions I want to ask him and yet, so many doubts about how my life would have been without all this."

"Hm." She thinks it through for a second. "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me on this one." She insists. "And no peeking. That´s it. Now, I want you to retain every single detail of the scene that is in front of you. Of all your friends. The enemies. The dangers. The places. Everything." He obeys. "Maybe you think you would be better off fishing and in your hometown. But think for a moment if you hadn´t seen and feel all you have now inside. Would it be worth it?"

"_Lost the things that you thought you would never miss  
Let them out, miss them while they're gone  
But there's memories down here that will always live  
And they can't take them away, so they won't_

_Open this window, let the sickness out_  
_Sleep softly, breath again_  
_If there's a way then it'll find you and help you out_  
_You're like a circle, there is no start and no end_

_Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful_  
_'Cause it's not all pitch black in the back your mind_  
_So close your eyes, you might see something prettier_  
_You pick a dream right out of the night_

_And change I wish, for I will, 'cause it's gonna work_  
_You can do this, it's your life_  
_And if you're unhappy about something, stop jerking about_  
_Follow the clouds and dive right in_

_Open this window, just let the wind blow in_  
_And let it grab you and calm you down_  
_And if there is no way, then find a way_  
_But don't go down that easy way_  
_And don't let any of them bastards hold you down_

_Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful_  
_'Cause it's not all pitch black at the back your mind_  
_So close your eyes, you might see something prettier_  
_So pick a dream right out of the night_

_Welcome to the show 'cause you're_  
_Following the man, with a million dollar plan_  
_And all your dreams are gone if you let them go_  
_And all the dreams you win, if your dare to make it so_  
_If you dare to make it so_

_You lost the things that you thought you would never miss._  
_You let them out, miss them while they're gone_  
_But there's memories down here that will always live down here_  
_And they can't take them away, so they won't_

_Close your eyes, you might see something beautiful_  
_'Cause it's not all pitch black at the back your mind_  
_So close your eyes, you might see something prettier_  
_You pick a dream right out of the night_

_So close your eyes_  
_You close your eyes_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Common close your eyes_."

Papyrus remembers all his friends, all the adventures, his quest to find his origins, his name. And how was his life before meeting Ratopher and Theti. It was calmed, all right but had something missing. Something very important missing. Maybe this a crazy ride each time, but life is crazy. The Riddler, for example, is the living proof. A cat that vanishes into thin air and looks deranged and yet, says very wise things. This life that he has is teaching him the real ways of the world.

"Sometimes, we don´t value things because we see them everyday. So closing our eyes to treasure it, is a good idea." Says Kishu. "Your whole life is a bumpy ride, no arguing about it. But without all the people inside it, will it be worth living?"

"I guess not."

"Let me tell you something, Papyrus. The world is mad, people are mad but they will never tell you and just pretend that they are normal. But those who decide to live with their craziness, with their peculiar vision of the world and share it, are the best persons you are ever going to met. Because one thing is having a life, and another is having YOUR life, no matter how crazy or dangerous it is. It will be always yours and if you enjoy it, treasure every second of its craziness, you´ll find that there is no other bigger treasure to find." The boy opens his eyes and smiles.

"Just fishing would be boring."

"Not just boring, child. If a fisherman never sets sail for the sea, he will never come to be a real artist in his work." That is deep. If you never go to see the world, you will never be able to say that you know it all or even be able to live in it. "But I want to treasure all this, because one day all will be different and you will miss it as much as you miss a dear friend."

"I really want to see your country."

"One day soon, you´ll see." Big hug. Papyrus smiles as he feels like in his mother´s arms. Pharaoh, the Grand Vizier and Ratopher watch the scene with interest until they separate. Kishu and Catulo head for the ship where Cid is waiting near the gangway with a smile.

"I wish to you a long a healthy life, my son. Until we meet again. In the meantime, don´t give up, don´t just sit down and throw away everything. It is not worth anything in this life. I want to see you in our country as joyful and carefree as now." Cid smiles and gives him a father hug, with some nice patting on the shoulder. Kishu gives the boy a kiss.

"See you real soon."

"Hope we meet again, Papyrus." Catulo shakes hands with him. Gen walks to him and shakes hands too.

"I will really miss you two."

"So will we." Says Ko cleaning his tears.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you, my boy. And don´t let this court fellows depress you." The magician smiles.

"_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_  
_Till it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back when you call me_  
_No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changing_  
_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_  
_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_  
_As you head off to the war_  
_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light_

_You'll come back when it's over_  
_No need to say goodbye_  
_You'll come back when it's over_  
_No need to say goodbye_

_Now we're back to the beginning_  
_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_  
_But just because they can't feel it, too_  
_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_  
_Till they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back when they call you_  
_No need to say goodbye_  
_You'll come back when they call you_  
_No need to say goodbye._"

As the ships go away, all Thebes bid them goodbye while Papyrus cries his heart out. Cid and Kishu might not be his parents, but he feels them as they were. They have accepted him in their hearts and threat him as one of their own. And that is something to treasure for he, an orphan, has a family somewhere.

Ratopher smiles and does his hardest to hide back his tears for the völupsa has also left with Alcatraz. Papyrus doesn´t know anything about their, ehem, affaire but when the time is right he will. After all, love stories are worth telling.

"_Out in the fields, where the farmers grow bread  
When called for the meals, they took for the shed  
Then dark came to fall, and silence was all  
A beauty shone bright, surrounded by light  
C'Mon Now_

_I fell in love with an alien_  
_I fell in love with her eyes_  
_I fell in love with an alien_  
_I'm telling you no disguise_  
_I'm in love with an alien_  
_I'm in love with her eyes_  
_I'm in love with an alien_  
_I'm telling you no disguise_

_She came looking out babe, for a Romeo_  
_She ain't looking out babe, for a homeboy_  
_I'm in love with an alien_  
_I'm in love with her eyes_  
_I'm in love with an alien_  
_I'm telling you no disguise_

_The moon went to bed, the sun growing red_  
_A scarecrow appeared, and chased her in fear_  
_She sent me her love, her love to me_  
_And then we did grow, a big family_  
_C'Mon Now_

_I fell in love with an alien_  
_I fell in love with her eyes_  
_I fell in love with an alien_  
_I'm telling you no disguise_  
_I'm in love with an alien_  
_I'm in love with her eyes_  
_I'm in love with an alien_  
_I'm telling you no disguise_

_She came looking out babe, for a Romeo_  
_She ain't looking out babe, for a homeboy_

_I fell in love with an alien_  
_I fell in love with her eyes_  
_I fell in love with an alien_  
_I'm telling you no disguise_

_I'm in love with an alien_  
_I'm in love with her eyes_  
_I'm in love with an alien_  
_I'm telling you no disguise_

_I fell in love with an alien_  
_I fell in love with her eyes_  
_I fell in love with an alien_  
_I'm telling you no disguise_

_I'm in love with an alien_  
_I'm in love with her eyes_  
_I'm in love with an alien_  
_I'm telling you no dis..._  
_Telling_

_you no disguise_."

While the sun disappears in the horizon and our friends enjoy the afternoon together, a figure watches the palace from a safe distance.

A fierce looking mandrill who sits on top of a dune while chewing some fruit. He has spotted the boy. That is good. Some day very soon they will meet and if Aker is on the way, he shall follow the bow he made many years ago.

But for now, my dears, we follow the flight of the Sun bird and go with the wind until we are called again.

THE END

"_Vado punto e a capo così_

_Spegnerò le luci_

_E da qui sparirai_

_Pochi attimi_

_Oltre questa nebbia_

_Oltre il temporale_

_C'è una notte lunga e limpida_

_Finirà_

_Ma è la tenerezza_

_Che ci fa paura_

_Sei nell'anima_

_E lì ti lascio per sempre_

_Sospeso, immobile_

_Fermo immagine_

_Un segno che non passa mai_

_Vado punto e a capo vedrai_

_Quel che resta indietro_

_Non è tutto falso e inutile_

_Capirai_

_Lascio andare i giorni_

_Tra certezze e sbagli_

_È una strada stretta stretta_

_Fino a te_

_Quanta tenerezza_

_Non fa più paura_

_Sei nell'anima_

_E lì ti lascio per sempre_

_Sei in ogni parte di me_

_Ti sento scendere_

_Fra respiro e battito_

_Sei nell'anima_

_Sei nell'anima_

_In questo spazio indifeso_

_Inizia tutto con te_

_Non ci serve un perché_

_Siamo carne e fiato_

_Goccia a goccia_

_Fianco a fianco_."

* * *

Thank you all for following this fanfiction. I am crying really heavy right now. I hope more fanfictions of Papyrus come out while I am writing this third season. Again, love to everyone!

Papyrus is property of Dupuis and Gieter.


End file.
